


catch me

by marvelbowen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Bi! EJ, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Domestic, EJ is 19-20, Fluff, Gay! Ricky, I suck at tags, Jealousy, M/M, Parental Issues, RJ University AU, Ricky is 18, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smutt, Strangers to Lovers, This is a mess tbh, Trust Issues, cursing words, explicit - Freeform, handjobs, mentions of divorce, smutt with plott, they all are about those ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbowen/pseuds/marvelbowen
Summary: Ricky Bowen doesn't expect much from the new life he is starting, he only wants to get as far as possible from his parents who's marriage is dying slowly, and the least he expects is to meet EJ Caswell, the most wanted person of the entire campus, but is he as perfect as he seems?
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. before i fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! well idk if you noticed this got deleted because i am a dumb fuck hehe   
> So here it is basically complete, with the last chapter that I haven't uploaded t

Ricky was holding onto his boarding pass as if his life depend on it, he wasn't afraid of flights, but he wasn't a fan of being suspended on air for about 14 hours, he walked patientely on the aisle looking for his seat and hoping he would be by the window, he is a little relieved when he realized it is like that, but there's a Louis Vuitton bag that seemed really expensive on his seat, he took it and placed it in the floor next to his seat, not even two minutes passed when the most handsome guy he had ever seen materialized in front of Ricky, tall, dark hair but steal blue eyes and a perfect jaw.

"Why is my bag on the floor?" A sighly annoyed voice came out of the boy

"Well, the floor is more its place than my seat" Ricky answered a little bit deffensive by the tone he received

"Couldn't you place it in my seat?" The boy asked again and just when Ricky was about to answer back he just passed his hand through his hair and took his place next to Ricky "Forget it, it's only a bag anyways"

As the time passed every passanger was on their seat and the doors were closed, after the usual caution explaining by the flight attendance the plane took off from the ground and they were on cruise altitude quickly, the boy next to Ricky took out a MacBook from his bag and turned it on, Ricky couldn't help but glance at it since he didn’t have anything else to do, the first thing he saw was the screensaver, it was a picture of the boy next to him shirtless in the beach, he had a great six pack and his arms were very toned, Ricky glanced over the boy but he was covered by a baby blue dress shirt perfectly ironed that seemed also expensive, next the boy opened a document that seemed like a script, Ricky was able to read the first page quickly "Cruel Summer The Musical" EJ Caswell as Matteo Phillips, Ricky was started to lean closer to have a better view of the document until a voice startlet him out.

"I know it's very interesting, but nobody ever told you that staring into someone else's device is rude?" The blue eyed boy, that Ricky guessed was named EJ Caswell, said without taking his sight out of the screen

"I'm sorry" Ricky excused himself looking at the boy, he was concentrated looking at his script and Ricky couldn't help but study his features, he had a strong jaw and his lashes were long, his eyes weren't completely blue, they had some drops of green and grey on them, his nose made a small scrunch that Ricky found adorable

"You are still staring" EJ stated again, and Ricky felt his cheeks grew hotter

"I'm sorry, it's just that... ugh..." Ricky grunted passing a hand through his hair exasperated "This is the longest flight I've ever been and we just parted and I already don't know what to do"

"It's not that bad, when you go to Australia you'll see, that shit it is long" EJ said chuckling and Ricky huffed amused too

"How long till I get used to?" Ricky asked looking at him

"You don't" EJ answered back smiling, but Ricky noticed it was filled with nostagia "But you find other things to do, like homework or talking to cute strangers that sit next to me and watch over my homework"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I won't bother you" Ricky smiled and sat more straight on his sit trying to hide his blush _he thinks I'm cute?_ he thought for himself "What is the homework about?"

"I think it would be better if we go through some basis before we go into more personal stuff like our homeworks" EJ said teasingly and Ricky didn't know what he wanted more, to punch that smirk away or to kiss him

"I'm Ricky" He said simply giving him a small smile

"I'm EJ Caswell, but I think you already saw that on my laptop" EJ said playful and Ricky rolled his eyes "I'm joking, I'm joking, is very nice to meet you" EJ said poking softly Ricky's side and he was taken aback from the wave of electricity he felt through his skin by that minimun touch

"Very nice indeed" Ricky said controlling his laughter from that previous action "I am going to a new uni, in a new country, and I am freaking out" He blurted out of nowhere and he didn't know why, but it was true, he was terrified

"It's okay, I was in your same place a few years ago, just that new places doesn't really freak me out that much since I*'ve moved around a lot because of my parents work" EJ shrugged it off but Ricky could notice a tint of bitterness on his tone "I promise you it won't be that bad, what are you gonna study?"

"Music production, what do you study?" Ricky asked at the boy who seemed super excited at his statement

"Theater and performing arts"

"Wow, that's so cool, and you are studying for a play or something?"

"Yes, actually a musical, I am working with my cousin and a friend on it, and a musician would be great to help me choose between some samples they sent me" EJ reached to his bag and pulled out some airpods, he connected them to the laptop and handed one to Ricky who took it slowly, shocked of the guy response but gladly he was so up to help to distract him, they stayed that way listening music and showing him some of the lyrics, Ricky thought it was almost perfect overall giving just a few advices on the instrumental.  
After almost an hour and a half they decided it would be a good idea to catch some sleep so the jetlag wouldn't kick them so hard, passed an hour or so Ricky woke up, he couldn't find a way to be comfortable and even if his seat on first class was pretty big, he just couldn't find a good position, he looked over to EJ and was jealous of how seemed like he was deep in sleep without any trouble, Ricky reached to his own bag and grabbed a book he bought at the dutyfree, he was just finishing the first chapter when he felt EJ move on his place and lean his head on Ricky's shoulder, that surprised him but he didn't care, and he wouldn't like to wake him up, so he decided to just keep reading, after a few moments EJ woke himself up and moved away quickly

"Was I sleeping on your arm all this time?" Ricky nodded giving him a small smile "That's so clingy, sorry if I weirded you out"

"It's okay, I'm surprised I didn't do it before" Ricky shrugged, _did I just flirt with this incredible hot boy?_ taking advantage of his sudden boldness he continue "Probably will do it now that I know I can"

"I doubt anybody would mind having you sleeping on their shoulder... or any part of them" EJ answered back and Ricky was even more surprised, he looked over him and his hair was a little bit messier and his voice was deeper and raspy from just having to wake up, and Ricky though how he wouldn't mind to see him like that more, but he decided it would be better to shook that though away

"Just go back to sleep EJ" He laughed and rested his head back on his sit, leaving now a cold spot on Ricky's shoulder where his head was resting

* * *

Around the sixth hour on the air EJ kept going through some of his homework but Ricky kept glancing over him every 30 seconds "Could you please stop watching me with those huge puppy eyes? I can't concentrate"

"Sorry, this book is the most boring shit I've ever read" Ricky explained closing the book and reaching for a bottle of water that he had in front of him

"And you want help to get distracted? I could tell you stadistics about sex plane if you want" EJ said with a smirk and Ricky felt how all the water he was drinking in that moment went directly to his lungs making him cough uncontrollably, EJ chuckled loudly "You should have seen your face, it was perfect"

"If you want me to stop talking to you just tell me to shut up, don't try to kill me" Ricky stated with a hand on his chest trying to control his breathing again

"I don't want you to shut up, but you are just too easy to mess up" EJ kept laughing softly amused by his own joke

"Yeah whatever" Ricky said with a frown, but he was not actually mad, he was more embarassed than all "I'm gonna nap" He said and layed his head against his sit and the wall

* * *

Ricky was moving uncontrollably in his place, EJ could notice how he wasn't being able to actually fell asleep, so he took out his laptop out again and opened what seemed a video "Hey Ricky, wanna watch something together?" Ricky raised his head looking over EJ who was offering hos other airpod again

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Well, the only thing I have is a video from my last semester play of Mean Girls" They both chuckled at that

"Let me guess, you were Aaron Samuels"

"Hmm so I do give the vibes, nice" EJ smirked triumphant and Ricky only rolled his eyes smiling softly and he pressed play, Ricky was surprised at seeing it, it looked very profesional and EJ looked very nice, and his voice actually calming, it wasn't anything from the other world but he really liked it. It came the scene when EJ ripped off his shirt and Ricky couldn't help but feel the blush on his face and tensed up a little bit, EJ noticed and a satisfactory smirk climbed into his face

"If you like what you see, I think this video is on youtube so you can entertain yourself during nights" EJ said closed to Ricky's ear making him shriver

"Shut up, let me pay attention" Ricky said trying his best to keep his voice calm, EJ chuckled and did as he said, they watched all the video that was over two hours silently "So any feedback?"

"They could have got a better Aaron Samuels"

"Hey!!!" EJ exclaimed fake offended

"See... I'm not the only one who is easy to mess with" Ricky smirked "But honestly it was great, you sing really good to be honest, do you have more music?"

"I think I have a couple, why?"

"We still have a few more hours, I would like to listen to them"

"I could show you some, but I bet you have songs too, am I right?" EJ quircked an eyebrow at him

"Okay, so if I send you one you can send me one of yours?" Ricky inquired

"Here" EJ placed his macbook on Ricky's lap "Conect your phone, and pass me any song you want, and I'll pass you one"

"What do you wanna listen?" Ricky asked taking his phone and his data cable out

"You" EJ stated simple and Ricky smiled and looked down trying to hide his blush "I bet even that boring book would sound nice on your voice"

"Shut up" Ricky laughed nervous, there was no doubt anymore, **he was flirting** , Ricky copied one of his songs and proceeded to return the mac so EJ could copy his song on Ricky's phone, when he did it he handed him back the phone  
"Thanks" Ricky said but EJ pointed his cheek leaning it closer to Ricky "Are you serious?" Ricky asked amused

"One million percent" EJ said not moving away

"If I do it will you leave me alone so I can listen to your song?"

"I would even let you sleep on my shoulder" EJ said making Ricky to roll his eyes again letting an amused huff, he leaned and pressed his lips softly into EJ cheek who grinned widely feeling like a little kid who just got the biggest price in the fair "Enjoy" EJ said watching how Ricky put on his own airpods and both boys started to listen to each other's song, Ricky loved EJ's voice, it was calm and soft, very steady and it made him close his eyes and imagine how would it be to have him singing it softly to him, EJ on the other side was mesmerized, he didn't thought the boy next to him would sound like an angel on earth, he definetely looked like one, those messy curls and soft features, EJ was fighting so much to control himself and not jumping on him, when Ricky finished he took off the airpods

"Wow, you sound so nice" Ricky gave him a small and soft smile

"You are kidding me right?" EJ asked and Ricky scrunch his nose in confussion "There's no way a human sound this good" EJ stated serious

"Oh shut up, it's not that good" Ricky tried to shook that off

"What? This is the best thing I've listened like... in forever" Ricky was blushing widely and looked adorable, EJ was only human and leaned on giving him another kiss on his cheek "Ricky whatever your last name is, you sound like an angel" Ricky looked at him with his eyes openen in surprised, he didn't know how to process that, and the fact that EJ's face was so close to his wasn't making it easier, Ricky looked directly into his eyes, so clear, so perfect, suddenly he felt his gazed being pulled towards EJ's lips and he mimicked his action, slowly leaning and closing the space between them, their noses brushed and Ricky's eyes started to flickering close, EJ placed his hand under Ricky's chin and pressed their lips together painfully soft for a second, giving the other boy opportunity to pull away if that wasn't what he wanted, but the moment Ricky felt EJ's lips he leaned and pressed them with more passion, they kissed pressing their lips together for a few seconds but it didnt take them enought to open their mouths using their tongues to travel each other's mouth completely, starting a battle for domminance, Ricky bit EJ's lower lip causing him to groan softly against his mouth, Ricky could felt himself getting harder over that and he was thankful they were on first class and just a few sits were occupied, they pulled away breathless after a few minutes

"So... about the sex in plane stadistics you were saying before..." Ricky said looking at EJ closely, causing him to giggle

"Well, they are higher than you think..." EJ stated incapable of looking away from Ricky's lips "Would you like to get them even higher" EJ mumblded kissing Ricky again, the curly boy hummed a yes between giggles against his lips, EJ quickly stood up and grabbed a blanket from the top of them, he looked around the plane and everybody had their lights off and most of them sleeping with their eyes blindfolded, he sat again and put the blanket over the two, putting his hand over Ricky's pants starting to caress up and down his tight, Ricky decided to do the same without stoping kissing, they both felt throbbing into each other hand, EJ decided to go bolder and started to undo the zipper of his pants, he looked around again, nobody was paying them any attention and he knew the flight attendants routines, they wouldn’t pass by them for a few more minutes, EJ buried himself under the blanket and in a swift movement he took Ricky’s full hardness out, Ricky was speechless, he was too horny to process what was happening and too nervous to make any sound he was just looking around checking that people weren’t looking at them.  
EJ was very happy to see the size of the boy and how some precum was already decorating his pretty dick, that was throbbing hard and knowing he was the reason made his own cock throb. He leaned closer and placing the tip of Ricky’s dick on his mouth, passing his tongue slowly savoring his precum, Ricky was gasping silently trying to control his breath to not draw any attention, then EJ decided to push all of his length inside his throat, Ricky bit his lip hard trying to drown his moaning while placing his hand on EJ’s head, tucking his hair softly, they stayed like that for a few minutes, EJ seemed like an expert, bobbing, licking and spitting on the brunette boy's dick, suddenly Ricky felt the pull in his low stomach warning him that his juices will be shooting soon

“EJ...” Ricky tried to say breathless in a low tone “EJ... shit babe you are gonna make me cum” Ricky whispered in a moan leaning close to EJ’s ear under the blanket, the nickname and the curse made EJ even hornier, so he started to push himself all over Ricky’s faster and more aggressive, in just matter of seconds he felt Ricky tremble under him and kept his mouth steady on his tip taking all of his cum and swallowing fast, he took his head out of the blanket and looked at Ricky with a satisfactory smirk, Ricky leaned and connected their lips together again, savoring some after taste of his own cum from EJ’s mouth “If I knew this would escalate this quickly, I would have show you my songs long before” Ricky joked making EJ’s laugh

“I would’ve done that earlier if you haven’t been so uptight and looked like you have a stick up your ass” EJ bickered back making Ricky chuckle

“I don’t have a dick up my ass” Ricky said taking EJ by the collar of his shirt and pushing their mouths together “Shut up or you’ll make me put something up your ass”

“You won’t get me to shut up if you say that” EJ teased making Ricky roll his eyes amused, they kept making out and then Ricky remembered how EJ took care of him, but he didn’t do it for EJ, so he decided to put his hand under his pants and started caressing softly his cock, feeling how it was getting harder and harder, they didn’t break up the kiss, not even when EJ was starting to gasp for more air

“Shh babe, you don’t want people to see how you cum for me” Ricky said softly to his air, sucking and biting softly his lobe, his voice sounded soft and silky, just like in his song, and that was causing the contrary effect on EJ of what Ricky was trying, Ricky fasten the pace of his stroking and placed kisses in EJ’s neck, he realized that sucking in some parts of him caused a bigger effect

“Fuck, Ricky, I’m gonna cum” EJ whispered burring his head in the crock of Ricky’s neck

“Yes baby, you like that? I want you to cum for me” Ricky kept whispering on his ear and EJ was losing his mind about how he had such a huge effect of him with only his voice, he bit into Ricky’s shoulder to drown his moaning, Ricky felt warm liquid starting to go down his hand so he started to slow the pace until he felt EJ let go of the sling of his shoulder

“Sorry, that’s gonna leave a bruise” EJ you excused himself resting breathless on his seat

“It’s okay, I think I left a few more on you, so...” Ricky said shyly with blush in his face, it was incredible how he was the same person that just minutes before was whispering to cum on EJ’s ear

They were still trying to catch the breath of what happened when the lights of the plane went on and the captain announced they were about to land “Well, now I discovered a new and better way to make time go by fast in planes” EJ teased making Ricky blush, they started to gather their stuff to get off the plane, they walked out of the plane together, they exchanged numbers while waiting for their luggage “Just to be clear, that is the first time i do that, and I would really like to take you out someday, on a real date” EJ stated and Ricky wanted to kiss him, but he felt that now with all people looking at them he shouldn’t, he didn’t know where they stood after that

“I would like” Ricky said and a huge grin appeared into his face, thankfully EJ wasn’t as shy as him and leaned in placing a soft but long kiss on his cheek very close to his lips

“I’ll text you Ricky, I have to go my driver is waiting for me” EJ said starting to walk away

“Of course you have a driver” Ricky rolled his eyes, the boy exuded 

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” EJ lifted his eyebrow faking offending

“Whatever you want it to mean” Ricky teased back making him chuckle “Look, take your jacket” He started to take off the piece he gave just when they landed and saw Ricky shriveled because of the weather

“No, keep it, a cali boy in london? you’ll need it more than me” EJ placed another quick kiss on his cheek and disappeared on the multitude of people while Ricky watched him leave, but then his phone buzzed a message that his best friend was waiting for him in another door

* * *

The school of seven arts of London was one of the most prestigious art University in the world, very known for forming some of the biggest names in the show business, of course Ricky could have attend to Juilliard or NYU, or even UCLA, they all were so close to his house. And that’s exactly why he chose London, so he could get a break from his parents fights, and since his best friend was assisting there already and gave him great references, plus his new life had started in a very unexpected _but pleasurable_ way.

After the day he arrived EJ texted him counted amount of times, and in none he brought up about going out, and Ricky was too proud to ask himself, so he just let it slip, it would go to the history as just a random guy that gave him a blowjob in a plane, a very hot and gorgeous boy that gave him the best blowjob of his life, yes, easy pie.

“So, I’ll take you to the office of the student council and the president will talk to you and like welcome you, give you your schedule and shit, Nini is part of there too” Red, Ricky’s best friend, explained while they walked side by side towards the student council office, Nini was an old friend of Ricky, well more, her moms were very close friends of his parents, they knew since they were in kindergarten but since they started junior year and she became one of the hottest people on their high school (and kind of a bitch if you ask Ricky) they drifted apart, they were always civil because of their parents, but never texted or talked to each other more than necessary

“Sure, because I bet she would be the warmest welcome around” Ricky huffed making Red laugh, they both knew Nini wasn’t the fondest for them

“She is nicer now, not NICE, but nicer” Red shrugged, both his friends started collage after graduation but he wanted to have a break and travel around south america for a few months, one of the nice things of having rich parents with marital problems, they tend to agree on everything he wants “I think she likes the student council president, he is really nice, so she always try to be kinder when she is with him, and she never gets out of his ass”

“Improvement is improvement, I guess” Ricky teased, the campus was huge and all the installations were very fancy, they had colonial style, but were perfectly conserved, making it look like they were made just the day before, they arrived to the building when one of the auditoriums, a library and the student council office where Red explained, they opened the big wooden doors of the office where around 7 people were talking, Ricky immediately recognized Nini, she was leaning against a desk playing flirty with her hair while placing a hand on the bicep of the boy in front of her, Ricky could saw how the boy pulled his arm softly so it wouldn’t seem like he was annoyed by the girl act, they all seemed like their parents were head of the country club and would want to talk to any manager, in another words, they exuded what Ricky calls _trust fund energy_ , nobody noticed the two boys who entered the office until Ricky cleared his throat loudly making them all turn to his direction, he connected his eyes with Nini who gave him a _“Oh, it’s you_ ” kinda look and a tight smile, but then his eyes moved a little to her side connecting his eyes with the boy she was talking a few seconds before, he had a huge amused smile on his face while looking at Nini and Ricky immediately recognized those blue eyes and both boys’ jaws fell to the ground without knowing what to say when they connected their gazes

“Ricky?” The blue eyed boy asked confused, shocked but with a huge smile walking towards him

“Hey EJ” Ricky greeted the boy back with the most awkward wave and a tigh smile


	2. keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass, but don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We gotta talk Richard” Nini said dismissing for complete what he just said
> 
> “We are talking Nina” She flinched at hearing her full name name, he knew she hated to be called that way
> 
> “I don’t want you to hang with EJ” Ricky looked over to her surprised and low key offended, who did she think she was to tell him what to do and with who he could do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things the people that havent read this first time i posted, my native language is not english so my grammar could be shit, im sorry in advance :)

“Wait... do you know each other?” Nini asked surprised walking over them

“Yes, we sat together on the plane” _(and sucked my guts out)_ Ricky thought to himself, but he knew there was no need to say that

“I don’t know why i didn’t thought of you coming here, our music production program is one of the best in the country” EJ said smiling widely, Ricky just nodded pressing his lips tight, he didn’t know why he felt so weird there, but the fact that everybody in that room were looking at them didn’t make it easier “Did you two know each other?” EJ pointed between Ricky and Nini

“Yes we went to school together” Ricky explained again, what were the odds that all the people he knew in this new country were gathered in the same room

“Well, welcome, I’m gonna get your schedule and...” Nini said looking around the room to the other people that was there “Benji could show you around” She handed him the paper sheet and pointed at one of the guys that was leaning in a table at the bottom of the room talking to other two

“No need, I’ll show him” EJ interrupted quickly making everybody look at them weirdly, he was the president, he never walked anyone, he just welcomed them and make someone else show around but Ricky didn't know that, EJ walked over to Ricky placing his hand on his lower back and leading it to the door, Ricky looked over at Red who just gave him a confused look standing there without moving while Ricky walked away with EJ “So... welcome to the school of seven arts of London”

“Thank you...” Ricky said simply, if he was being honest he had to admit he felt awkward, they haven’t talk much since a week ago when they landed and the promise of going out was still on the air, but he didn’t want to bring it up, they walked side my side for a few minutes, EJ showed him around some buildings where the main libraries and class rooms were, some auditoriums, admin offices and restaurants, everything looked super fancy as if it has jumped out of Jane Austin novel, they maintained the conversation strictly tour related, Ricky asked about the best coffee shops and good places to catch a nap between classes, thing that made EJ laugh. Ricky couldn’t help but realize how everyone was looking at them in shock, he wasn’t a big fan of being the center of attention so that situation made him tensed up even more

“So how have you liked everything so far?” EJ said walking around what he said was the oldest library in the campus, it was there more for sentimental value than actually useful, and it showed by the fact that only the librarian was on the front desk with no sight of any student

“Is good, it’s big” Ricky stayed simply

“And you like big?” EJ teased wiggling hi eyebrows trying to light the mood, he noticed how Ricky wasn’t being the same talkative boy from the plane

“Idiot” Ricky huffed a little bit amused, but his smile disappeared quickly

“Hey, sorry if i’ve been really dry and haven’t tell you about our date, i swear i haven’t forgotten, it’s just that the council it's madness at the beginning of the semester, i have to go to all this meetings and i don’t want to go out with you all tired and moody” EJ stopped on his tracks looking at Ricky explaining his situation, Ricky looked directly into his eyes, even though he looked flawless like the first time they met, in his eyes he could saw a tint of exhaustion

“It’s okay, we don’t have to...” Ricky was starting to mumble but was interrupted by EJ’s lips softly crashing into his, he opened his eyes in surprise stepping away a little bit

“Oh, sorry, i didn’t want to interrupt you, i just...” EJ said looking at Ricky’s eyes stepping close to him again, he slowly placed his hand on his cheek caressing his lips softly with his thumb letting out the biggest sigh “God, I’ve never have wanted to kiss someone as much as you” Ricky glanced over EJ’s lips again and took his face with both hands and crashed their lips together again, this time was rushed and a mess of tongue and teeth, Ricky pushed EJ making him crash agains the wall, EJ groaned against his mouth and Ricky’s dick throbbed in glee “Wait” EJ pulled apart and took him by his hand walking by the numerous amount of book shelves until they reached to a door, EJ opened and stepped followed by Ricky, not before looking around to check if somebody was there, but it looked like a ghost town.

It was a small room with a couple of shelves filled with folders “What is this?” Ricky asked looking around, EJ was already placing some kisses on his jaw and neck

“This is a file room, with records of the book lending and stuff, nobody ever comes here anyways” EJ explained between kisses “This library is the only one in the whole campus that doesn’t have a digital system, nobody wants to wait for a middle age lady to look through millions of folders for 45 minutes to get a book you can get in the internet”

“So people come here only to hook up...” Ricky asked smiling smugly

“That’s what i’ve heard... I wanna see myself how truth is that...” EJ said looking now into his eyes, both had a playful smirk lingering on their faces, then they crashed their lips together again battling for dominance, Ricky unbuttoned EJ’s shirt and roamed his naked torso with his hands, he dreamed of doing that from the minute he saw his shirtless picture, and he had to admit that it looked even better in real life, making impossible for Ricky resist his urge to go down on it, kissing and sucking in small parts on his neck and chest leaving some scarlet marks that he knew it would get darker with some time. It didn’t take much time to EJ start working on Ricky’s pants, opening his zipper and slipping his hand into it, his hand gazed his dick that was already up and hard, making EJ smirk, Ricky went back to his lips kissing him with hunger and desperation while EJ had his hand going up and down on his length, Ricky was about to do the same but EJ was faster putting himself on his knees taking Ricky’s dick out and starting to lick from his base to his tip tasting the precum that was already on his slit, Ricky didn’t even care to manage the volume of his growl, EJ looked up at him while starting to bob Ricky’s head softly

“Shit, you look so pretty with my dick on your mouth babe” Ricky’s raspy voice said, it drove EJ crazy making him go faster and took more of him on his throat, it was definitely a show for Ricky’s eyes, EJ blue gaze looking directly at him while he was taking him fully, taking small breaks to catch his breath by licking and spitting on his dick “Oh baby yes, you do it so so good” Ricky’s hand was going through EJ’s hair softly, stoping in the back of his neck and caressing his jaw softly with his thumb not breaking their eye contact, EJ took his own dick on his hand stroking himself while grabbing Ricky’s ass with the other one pushing him closer to him. After a few more minutes Ricky felt the similar feeling of a pull in the low of his stomach “Babe I am gonna cum... shit you do it so good you are gonna make me cum again... wanna take all my shot babe?” Ricky asked again with his deep voice, it was like music for EJ’s ears, he nodded while fasting his rhythm taking more of Ricky’s inside his mouth, he felt his knees go weak while EJ stopped taking his tip steady in his mouth swallowing it all, he gave some finishing licks making sure no rests would be on it before standing up, Ricky took both side of his face melting in another slow and passionate kiss

“Lucky i decided to wear black pants so they won’t see the mess you made” EJ mumbled against his lips, Ricky was confused at first until he placed his hands down on his crutch feeling how wet he was

“Shit, you came without me even touching you?” Ricky asked with a shit eating smirk in his face

“I can’t control when this cute angel face is cursing and moaning for me” EJ imitated his expression looking at his eyes and kissing him again, they made out for another couple of minutes until his phone started to blow out “Shit, I have this meeting with my cousin and Nini to review a few details of our play” “EJ sighed annoyed without breaking his embrace of Ricky

“We better keep going then... Nini doesn’t like to wait” Ricky said being a witness of her fits when someone was running late, suddenly he remembered the comment Red said before “Do you and her..?”

“Nini? God no! I mean she is cute and all, but she is... difficult?” EJ said looking for the correct words “Sorry, she is your friend...”

“Friend is an over statement i think... more like forced acquaintances” Ricky corrected him and EJ laughed

“Okay, we get along working together, she is focused and fierce, but more than that... I think she would kill me in the first week” EJ laughed and Ricky did the same relaxing himself, EJ placed his hand behind Ricky’s head and pulled him for another kiss, but another ring of his phone made them break apart making EJ growl exasperated “I don’t wanna go...”

“The faster you go, the faster you’ll get off that” Ricky explained huffing amused

“But then i have council meeting, i have to hand other people’s schedules and welcome them, and then i have to study for classes...” E.J. was rambling out starting to pull away to fix his look, it was crazy how his shirt looked without any wrinkles even after being treated roughly by Ricky

“You sound... busy” Ricky said starting to fix himself too

“Yes, I know...” E.J. said giving him a sad glare, he walked over him and took him by his cheeks looking into his eyes, Ricky was breathless looking back at his, he swear he never had seen a prettier pair “I am gonna make time for our date, I swear... it’s just that first weeks are always crazy”

“It’s okay... I have to settle down, get used to classes and stuff” Ricky gave him a comprehensive smile and E.J. pulled him into a short kiss

“When we both get a little clearer out will you go out on a date with me?”

“I think I already agreed to that” Ricky answered amused

“Yes, but i’ve been so off that i think you deserve to be asked again” EJ said caressing his cheek softly and Ricky’s heart melted a little

“Okay, then yes i agree again” Ricky said laughing and they crashed their lips together for some seconds again, pulling apart by EJ’s phone going crazy “We should better get going...”

“Yes, yes...” E.J. agreed defeated walking out of the file room being followed near by Ricky

* * *

“What do you mean you spent some time in a plane?” Gina asked curious, she’s been asking him a million questions since they got out of class

“I meant exactly that Regina, now can we go back to study?” Ricky answered slightly annoyed, he met Gina in his first class and realized they had a lot of classes together so they tagged along for the first week, but since people found out about E.J. Caswell, always busy president of the student council, walking around the new student, it seemed like people didn’t talk about anything else

“Just answer me this one thing, do you...”

“No, i’m not answering anything more because you keep asking me things and i just wanna study” Ricky said harshly but in a low tone, making the girl pout defeated and they focused for a few minutes in their homework, it hasn’t been one week since they started and he already felt like he was behind everyone, Gina had been humming to a song all the time but it was actually kinda helpful to concentrate, that’s why when she fell silence Ricky looked over her and she had a mix between shock and fear on her face, which was weird since she always seemed like this fiercy ball of energy, Ricky turned around to see the reason of her expression and he saw Nini there, she said something to a red head girl and a brunette boy who sat in the table nearby them while she walked over Ricky sitting next to him without saying anything else, Gina was looking at her without blinking until Nini looked back and opened her eyes with an _what are you doing still here?_ expression that Gina understood immediately collecting her things and leaving after muttering a quick “See you around Ricky”

“You cannot scare my friends away” Ricky stated without taking his eyes out of his homework

“We gotta talk Richard” Nini only rolled her eyes dismissing completly what he just said

“We are talking Nina” She flinched at hearing her full name, he knew she hated to be called that way

“I don’t want you to hang with EJ” Ricky looked over to her surprised and low key offended, who did she think she was to tell him what to do and with who he could do it

“What I do and with who I do it, is not your problem” Ricky stated coldly, Nini smiled knowing she had touched a nerve in him, she didn’t hate him, he was actually one of the few people she tolerated, but she couldn’t help the satisfaction of bickering him

“You are right, and I don’t care, but EJ and I are together in many extra curricular activities and people has already related me to you from coming from the same place and i don’t like them asking me gossip about you and him” Nini said taking bite of her salad “Also, my moms asked me to look out for you, and i don’t wanna have to endure you when he becomes and asshole, ignores you and make you cry” She took another bite while Ricky was looking at her speechless trying to read her expression but she was looking at her food unflappable, was it something EJ usually did? he promised to talk more to him but it was the same as the first days, random messages at random hours, not talking about anything important. His head was going at 100kph, maybe he should listen to Nini, at the end of the day she knew him more.

“Do you like him?” Ricky asked out of nowhere, he knew what EJ said, but he swore she was being flirty at him the first day he saw them together

“Oh my god! Don’t be disgusting” Nini said genuinely laughing

“I... I don’t know... when I saw you that the in the council office...”

“I was making fun of a girl that was flirting with him before and annoying him, because you know... I love to make him miserable” Nini smiled clearly satisfied with herself, and Ricky couldn’t help but let an amused chuckle out, he decided to go back to his book and try to finish that chapter he had been trapped for the past hour but he heard the girl next to him huffed annoyed and flipped her hair taking a bigger bit of her salad, suddenly it seemed like the conversation in every other table slowly died and was replaced with murmurs, he lifted his head to see what was happening but met immediately with the soft smile of the boy sitting in front of him

“Hello Ricky, how are you?” EJ asked and Nini rolled her eyes clearly annoyed by the older boy's presence, Ricky saw how his shirt was perfectly ironed as always, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie perfectly done. His jaw seemed so smooth and he had to fight the urge to caress it softly to feel how smooth it was, his hair was in perfect place and Ricky wondered how he manage to do so many things and never have any bags under his eyes “Ricky?” EJ asked again making Ricky snap out of his thoughts

“Hi, I’m tired” Ricky stated simply making him chuckle, he swore it was his new favorite sound

“Hi tired, I’m EJ”

“Aren’t you too young for dad jokes?” Ricky asked slightly amused

“I bet he already got to be a father, but has no idea about it” Nini said with an incredible fake smile, Ricky didn’t know how to take that since he couldn’t tell if Nini meant it or not, EJ limited to send a death glare to Nini who rolled her eyes and collected her things “Whatever, I’m getting out of here... and you Richard, should too”

“Maybe for once you should try and not tell others what to do” EJ was deadpan serious and it was weird for Ricky since he always seemed like this warm puppy

“You should try that sometimes too” Nini winked at him with a fake smile and walked out of there with confident steps and was followed close by the guys she walked in together and were eating in a table nearby them, EJ rolled his eyes clearly annoying and a little bit tired, bickering with Nini always drained him

“How are you besides tired? Is everything okay? Do you need help in anything?” Genuine concern was tinting EJ’s eyes

“I’m okay, just need to finish this and catch some sleep” Ricky said simply, it was too much for him to talk freely to EJ when everybody was clearly looking at them and talking

“Why don’t you catch the sleep now and finish the chapter when you are well rested?” EJ advised and it actually sounded nice so he just nodded closing his book, he just wanted to walk out of there “Come on, Ill walk you to your dorm” and so they did, leaving behind louder murmurs between their classmates, Ricky invited EJ to come inside, but first, Red and his other roommate Seb were there, and second EJ had an important meeting with some directives from the campus so he left promising to go back on another moment, but Ricky was almost sure that moment wouldn’t come soon

* * *

He must had chosen the Arctic, because it seemed like London was not far enough for his mom to not meddle in his life, he was happy living with Red and Seb, but according to her it was nor acceptable that he was living in a regular dorm of the campus, “Nini’s mom told everyone in the club Ricky! They think we are on bankrupt!” She almost screamed in his ear, and it was physically impossible for him to roll his eyes harder

“I don’t wanna be out of campus, I already get to classes late enough living in here” He tried to search for any excuse to deny his mom’s request

“It's gonna be inside the campus, furter from your faculty, but is in a better zone” Her mom said trying to convince him, with better, he knew she meant fancier and more expensive “Please do it for me, the girls at the club haven’t talked about anything else!” _(You should get better friends then)_ He wanted to say but he knew he didn’t had the balls, no matter how tired of her he was, he wasn’t capable of deny anything to his mom and his crave for her approval peeked in any moment

“Just text me the address okay?” He said defeated, not even a full month and he had to pack and unpack everything again

“Thank you baby, i’ll make sure my assistant give you all the details, love you!” Her mother almost sang on the line before ending the call, he sighed looking at his screen, no new messages, he hasn’t heard anything from EJ sin three days, maybe Nini was right, maybe he shouldn’t think much on a future with him, he threw his phone hard over his bed and sighted tired

* * *

Another yawn took over his body, he rushed to class because his teacher was an annoying old man that threaten them with an extra quiz anytime they arrived late to class, anyways he managed to arrive later than all his students but Ricky didn’t want to risk and have to do an extra quiz, it was already enough his usual homework

He took another sip from his bottle that was filled with just made colombian coffee his mom sent him so he wouldn’t whine so much about the dorm issue, owning a scrunched expression from Gina “I don’t understand how you can drink black coffee like that”

“I don’t understand how you drink tea, is just leaf water” He shrugged with a grin on his face when Gina rolled her eyes annoyed, she as a good english person, loved tea in every presentation

“Forget it... talking about tea... what’s hot?” She asked now showing more interest while wiggling her eyebrows, he knew she meant about EJ and now it was his turn to roll his eyes

“Nothing” He cut her taking another sip of his coffee

“Come on!!! There’s no way nothing had happened between you two” and she was right, not exactly nothing, but every time he thought something more would happen EJ disappeared “What has he been up lately?”

“I don’t even know if he is alive” He shrugged nonchalantly “I guess he is since I don’t see anyone mourning around”

“You never give me anything good Ricky, I’m gonna head inside the class room now and ask Natalie if she has some good tea for me” Gina blew him a kiss with her hand making him chuckle, he saw her disappear inside while he kept resting his back on the classroom wall drinking in his coffee looking at everything and anything when a tall boy walking next to a red headed girl (that in the past days he learned it was EJ's cousin Ashlyn) catched his attention, he was looking down into his iPad and seemed very concentrated, Ricky wanted for him to walk away without seeing him, but at the same time he wanted to be noticed by the boy, then the girl nudged EJ pointing towards Ricky with her head, he frowned and looked up giving a blank stare at Ricky for some seconds before smiling slightly and nodding walking away without more. For Ricky, that was one of the most awkward interactions he has ever had, he felt his phone buzz and pulled it out trying to focus on it even when the only thing he got was an spam text about discounts in a random coffee shop back in LA, he read it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world when he saw a hand covering his screen making it impossible.

He looked up and found EJ smiling widely at him “Hello Ricky Bowen, what’s so interesting there?”

“Hello EJ, I am good thanks for asking” Ricky sighed locking his phone and putting it back into his pocket

“You are right, sorry for my manners, I’m glad you are good” He said genuinely content “I have a question for you though” Ricky raised and eyebrow signaling him to continue “Why haven’t you told me that you moved?”

“Well, maybe because you were too busy to hang with basic people”

“First, you are everything but basic Ricky Bowen” EJ said placing a hand on the wall next to his face “Second, i’ve actually have been very busy indeed, but you could have texted me like “hi i moved to a new place bye” it would have been lovely”

“I don’t have to tell you everything that happens in my life EJ”

“But this is an important change and as your...” EJ seemed like having a hard time finding the correct word to describe their relationship and it made Ricky chuckle unamused “Friend... I would love to know those details about your life”

“Maybe when you tell me about your life i’ll tell you about mine, it can’t always be the way that i tell you everything and then you disappear for days from my life. A little “hey, i’m busy, see you in a few days” would be lovely” Ricky said sarcastically imitating his tone before while playing with the pocket of EJ's shirt

EJ laughed amused and opened his mouth to say something but was cut by the cold and annoyed voice of the professor “Excuse me Mr. Bowen, should I send you an invitation to enter my class?”

“I’m so...”

“Pardon me professor, I’m talking with Mr. Bowen about a very important issue related to his school year here. He will be there in a few seconds, I promise” EJ said with a serious voice Ricky had never heard before, the professor looked between the two boys before sighing slightly annoyed

“Okay Mr. Caswell, but he better be there soon or else...” The professor looked back at Ricky “An extra quiz”

“No, no. We are actually done here” Ricky looked accusatory at EJ picking his backpack from the floor and hanging it from his shoulder “I have class EJ, let me study in peace” Ricky stated owning a weird look from the professor and walking away before seeing EJ’s expression, he sat on his place next to Gina who was looking at him in an indagatory way and he knew she would be bombing him with questions after the class. His phone buzzed twice signaling he got a text message but he didn’t see it until the professor dismissed them.

  
_**EJ Caswell** : Just wanted to ask you to show me your new dorm btw_


	3. i’m terrified of what you’d do, my stomach screams just when i look at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the heat rise into his cheeks and he didn't like them joking about that, he hadn't told anyone about what have happened between he and EJ. And he was very glad about that, because he didn't think he could endure his friends bothering for details, plus, he would feel even worse about how shitty EJ had been acting.  
> Yet he couldn't say anything to the boy, it's not like they were more than friends, actually it didn't feel like they were completely friends when EJ barely talked back to him.

“So how was your date with Caswell?” Nini asked walking next to Ricky, their parents were forcing them to hang at least once per week together, it wasn’t the worst though, she knew where to find the best coffee around but that day they decided to have some ice cream and walk around the campus

“There was no date, plus, it wouldn’t be a date even if he showed up” Ricky said trying his best to make it sound as if he didn't care

"What do you mean?" Nini asked frowning at him

"Well, supposedly he would come over to see my new place but he texted me that he had some last minute council meeting " Ricky said and then turned to look at her when he connected some dots "But you must know about it, you are in that together, aren't you?"

Nini looked at him weirdly, as if confused for half a second, and then blinked fast regaining her usual cold expression "Yes, yes, it was long and very tedious, that happens all the time" She took a spoonful of the ice cream they were eating and threw the rest in a trash can next to them "I have to go, I'll see you around later, tell your mom to tell my mom we hang and good luck at classes or whatever" Nini turned around and walk away before Ricky could say anything, her pace was faster than usually and that confused Ricky but at the same time it let him know there was something he was missing.

He took his phone and looked over his texts, Red told him he would be hanging in their usual spot in front of the main library so he decided to walk there. It was a huge zone of grass with a few trees that were confortable enough for students to frequently go there and study under their shadows, he sighed heavely when he noticed that both his ex-roomates have decided to adopt Gina and the three were sitting together. They all seemed focused on their books so he pulled out his airpods and played some music sitting silently next to them, he hoped they would keep reading whatever they had between their hands and won't pay much attention to him but his wishes were crashed when he felt someone poking on his shoulder repeatedly

"What?" He asked to Gina taking his airpods off

"I asked where is your prince charming?" The brunette asked him again as if it was the most obvious thing and he sighed slightly annoyed wondering if there was nothing more exciting in her life that gossiping about other people’s relationships, not that he and EJ were in a relationship, but whatever, he knew what he meant.

"I don't know, apparently he has other things to do" Ricky shrugged but sounded too harsh to not drag his other friend's attention

"I think he is busy with Ashlyn" Red said and Ricky had no idea what he was talking about, he knew that Ashlyn was EJ's cousin but didn't understand why their friends looked like they were talking about the most delicate topic

"Oh yes, you might be right, I heard they had a bad fight" Gina stated making Ricky look at her surprised, _how did she managed to have so much information about people she didn't even know?_. She turned her head back to him "Maybe you know more about it Ricky"

"Why would I know? Sorry but I don't talk to EJ about his family issues" Ricky said intending to sound very harsh and make her drop the topic

"Then what do you talk about?" Seb asked seriously curious

"Maybe they don't talk at all" Gina stated wiggling her eyebrows in a playful way making the other two boys laugh while Ricky looked at them in confussion, taking a few seconds to understand what the brunette girl meant, he felt the heat rise into his cheeks and he didn't like them joking about that, he hadn't told anyone about what have happened between them. And he was very glad about that, because he didn't think he could endure his friends bothering for details, plus, he would feel even worse about how shitty EJ had been acting. Yet he couldn't say anything to the boy, it's not like they were more than friends, actually it didn't feel like they were completely friends when EJ barely talked back to him.

His friends noticed how he fell silence and didn't even try to laugh at their joke so they decided to let it die quickly, Ricky hated to be the reason of the uneasy feeling in the air so he decided to lighten the mood "What are we going to do tonight?

"We, my dear friend, are going to get very drunk and twerk our asses in front of strangers in a bar" Gina bumped into him softly and he chuckled genuinely amused for the first time in what he felt years

* * *

"They are colorful, they don't get you drunk” Gina exclaimed while handing Ricky the fifth shot of the night, he was pretty sure that her statement wasn't correct at all, but he didn't care, the drinks were really pretty and he was feeling lighter after each one.  
They were in a bar very close to the campus where most of the students went on the weekends, Ricky and his friends have decided to have a friend’s night, so no flirting with others and he was alright with that, his head and heart were a mess already because of one person, he didn't want to endure the mess he will be for another one, that's why he decided to keep ignoring the cute bartender than kept sending him playful glares. He stuck to Red, Seb and Gina, the group was dancing as if there was no tomorrow to a Carly Rae Jepsen song when Ricky felt someone pocking softly on his shoulder, he turned around and found THE waiter that have been serving them all night who was handing him another shot like the ones they have been drinking

"Oh sorry, I didn't ask for that" Ricky excused himself shaking his head softly

"Is on the house" The waiter said again with a bright smile, Ricky opened his eyes in surprise and looked over at his friends that were doing funny expressions, he knew they will tease him about that later, he looked back at the boy and took the shot muttering a thank you and taking the napkin he offered after, Ricky saw a phone number written there and the name Rico

"Uhh Ricky has a fannn" Gina said singing when the waiter walked away making him roll his eyes

"And is super hot" Seb followed joining Gina with the playful tone

"He is okay, I guess" Ricky shrugged nonchallantly

"Okay? Dude, he is hot as hell" Red said smacking his arm softly

"Okay, okay, he is" Ricky agreed chuckling, he knew he must be madly blushing at that moment "But is friend's night, okay?"

"Fine, but I'll make sure you call him tomorrow!" Gina said in a threatening tone pointing at him, Ricky nodded amused and they went back to dancing.

Truth to be told, he was no interested in anyone who didnt have steal clear eyes and ebony hair, and now that he hadn't talked or seen him in so long, his head was making him imagine that he was there, he passed his hands over his face but then he realized he wasn't imagining anything, at the bar there was EJ leaning close to a blonde girl that was wearing a green dress, too short to be allowed, he placed a stray of her hair behind her ear stroking softly her shoulder while doing it, and then proceeded to say something that made her laugh, a weird knot on Ricky's stomach was starting to grow just as his rage, he didn't know how long did he stared at the two of them but it was enough for EJ to catch his eyes too, Ricky shook his head and huffed unamused walking back to his table and took a sip from a bottle of water without noticing EJ’s expression

"Now I feel kinda sad here" EJ whispered close to Ricky's ear and he hated how much he liked to feel his breath on his skin, but Ricky ignored him "Come on angel face, talk to me" EJ whispered again closer to his ear

"And why should I?" Ricky asked over the music still not daring to look at him, EJ placed a hand on his hip and kept whispering close

"I am sorry for not letting you know earlier about not going to visit you, and I am sorry for not talking to you since then" Ricky rolled his eyes again and placed his bottle back on the table, turning around to face EJ, Ricky noticed he was tired (and maybe sad?) he wasn't sure, what he knew is that it felt weird to have him saying that

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like we are anything that make you obligated to explain yourself" Ricky stated coldly, EJ gave him a sided smile that looked sadder than happy

"I am not explaining myself, I am apologizing because I haven't been doing the things I promised I would, and I want to make it up to you" EJ walked even closer to Ricky pulling him with both his hands on his hips "If you want of course”

"You don't have to" Ricky said breathless

"But I want to" EJ whispered and traced his skin under his ear with his lips barely, Ricky wanted to say no, thinking how he was doing just the same with another person a few minutes ago, but that felt too good for him to step away

"I thought you were very busy" Ricky said looking directly into EJ's lips, battling himself to not crash them with his own in that moment

"I am not busy anymore. Actually, I am free for the rest of the night" Ricky bit his lower lip while he saw EJ stucking his tongue out a little bit to wet his lips

"I think we are always free, that's human right isn't it?" Ricky joked making EJ roll his eyes and letting out an amused little giggle, he moved his hand to the nape of his neck playing softly with the small curls on the back of his head, Ricky's eyes starting to shut close as he felt EJ's breath closer and closer to his lips but they pulled away abruptely when someone put an arm in front of them

"Ricky what are you doing?" You said is friend's night" Gina squealed in front of the boys, usually Ricky would find that annoying, but seeing how flustrated EJ looked and how he was glaring at Gina amused Ricky, so he just giggled at that "Look, Rico sent you another shot"

"Rico? Who's Rico?" EJ asked frowning while Gina was placing the little shot on Ricky's face almost shoving it down his throat

"Is the cute waiter that has been sending drinks to Ricky all the nightt" Gina said almost singing de last part, it was clear that she was the one that alcohol had affected the most

"I think that is enough alcohol for tonight" EJ said serious taking the small glass from Gina's hand and Ricky's lips

"Hey!" "Dude what the hell?!" Both Gina and Ricky exclamed annoyed when he took the glass and poured its content into the floor

"Let's go, I'll take you home" EJ said demanding looking around the bar

"I'm not going, I'm not gonna let my friends alone" Ricky said crossing his arms over his chest

"Then we'll walk them home and then I'll drop you" EJ stated help him to gather their things

"Good luck with Gina, that one is gonna be extra whiney" Ricky huffed amused while letting EJ helping him put his leather jacket on. Surprisingly EJ managed to convince Gina, though the fact that Red and Seb were already sleepy helped a lot.

After dropping Ricky's friends in their respectives dorms they started walking towards Ricky's, they were walking rather in silent, Ricky focusing on kicking a small rock he found on their way, in one kick it went too on his left landing in front of EJ's feet, Ricky thought that was the end of his game but was surprised when EJ kicked it back in front of Ricky, he turned to see the boy who was looking straight in front of him as if he wasn't paying attention to the other boy's little game, Ricky just smiled softly to himself and kept playing.

After a few minutes Ricky let out a little yawn making EJ huffed amused "What is so funny?" Ricky asked looking back at him

"It's funny how you were complaining of not wanting to go home a few minutes ago and now you are all sleepy like a cute little puppy"

"It's because you are boring EJ" Ricky pouted making EJ giggle even more of how adorable the curly boy looked

"I am not boring, is not my fault that you decided to go party on a day that your classes started at 7 am" EJ stated and Ricky looked over at him frowning

"How do you know when my classes started?"

"I am president of the student council, I have access to everybody's schedule" He shrugged like it was obvious

"So you learn every student schedule?"

"Only the ones I care about" Ricky looked over to see if EJ's expression was smug or something, but he was still looking forward, and he knew he meant that statement.

* * *

"You have a nice place" EJ said looking around while he entered Ricky's dorm, it was a duplex loft, in the first floor there was the living room which had a huge couch and a big TV screen, a small kitchen with an aisle and three tall stools, then EJ saw the stairs that lead to the second floor that he imagined there will be the bedroom and bathroom

"Thank you, you could have seen it earlier" Ricky pretended he didn't noticed how EJ's flinched at his comment "Now, if you excuse me I am tired" Ricky said pointing at the door but instead of going out EJ started to walk towards the second floor, Ricky sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and closed the door to follow him, finding him sitting on his bed looking at a picture of him and his parents that was on his nightstand

"Why are you acting so annoyed by me today?" EJ asked while Ricky passed in front of him taking off his jacket and placing it in a chair where some clothes were already lying around

“Why do you care?”

EJ stood up walking close to Ricky caressing his arm softly "Because I don't want you angry at me, angel face"

"How could I be angry if you don't even talk to me" Ricky shrugged but his tone failed to show disinterest

"I'm sorry" EJ said stopping at his hand, he sat back on the bed pulling Ricky close who stood in the middle of his open legs while EJ looked over at him playing with their hands interwined "I will be talking to you from now on"

"You know how weird that sounds" Ricky huffed amused softly, but EJ could saw his smile didn't reach his eyes "Plus you don't have to EJ, I get it. I just don't want you to promise me things you will do and then text me last minute that you are sorry and then stop talking to me at all for days. It's okay, but just stop"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make this.. us... happen, because is not working for neither of us" EJ smiled smugly, thing that made Ricky even more annoyed so he turned around trying to walk further from him but was surprised when EJ stood up and reached for his hand with a little more strenght this time, making him crash to his chest

"Will you let me try just one more time? Please let me and I'll assure you it will be fine, I promise" EJ said looking directly into Ricky's eyes while caressing softly a few loose curls on his forhead, Ricky didn't know what to say or do, and his mind was all foggy by how close EJ was to him, his brain only functioned enough to let him nod softly and that was enough sign for EJ to place his lips over Ricky's, the kiss was almost torturing soft, barely ghosting their lips together, Ricky had his hands on EJ's hips pulling him close while EJ's hands where on Ricky's neck caressing his jaw soflty with his thumb and playing with a few curls.  
Ricky started to walk slowly crashing into his bed laying on top of EJ, they made out for a couple of minutes until the temperature started rising and it felt like they were wearing too much clothes, Ricky started to undone EJ’s shirt first roaming his torso when he managed to take it off, EJ proceeded to do the same taking Ricky’s basic white t over his head, grasping his toned shoulders harder as their kiss started to become hungrier and more passionate, they both took off their shoes without breaking the kiss and were fast to jump out of their pants just before placing themselves further and more comfortable into the bed.

They kept making out grinding their fully grown bones into each other tight “I want to fuck you so bad” Ricky said with that raspy voice that made EJ go crazy

“Then do it” The raven haired boy answered back not stopping to plant kisses down on Ricky’s jaw

Ricky pulled away a little bit supporting on both arms to look at EJ’s eyes “Are you sure?” his lips seemed puffed and red for all the making out, his curls were messier than ever and his eyes were shiny and tinted with both lust and adoration, EJ noticed that and he limited himself to smile softly and crash their lips together again for a short and slow kiss

“More than anything” Ricky answered the kiss gladly for a few minutes until they pulled apart to take the last piece of their remaining underwear off, they have seen their dicks together before but laying there both naked was a new level of intimacy that they couldn’t explain, he leaned over his nightstand and put out a little bottle of lub and a condom, EJ waited patiently while Ricky put the condom in him and took a bit of lub in his fingers, he placed them over EJ’s entrance making him shriver by the cold feeling, Ricky pushed one finger inside slowly while stroking EJ’s dick with his free hand, the older boy let a little moan out while Ricky started to push a second finger making him arch his back a little bit

“You tell me if it’s too much, okay babe?” Ricky basically grunted low, leaning to place a kiss under EJ’s neck without stopping the work with his hands, EJ nodded in affirmation grasping hard on Ricky’s toned biceps, he proceeded to put a third finger inside making EJ’s bit his lower lip softly “You like that babe?”

“Yes” EJ managed to say with the little air on his lungs while Ricky started to push and scissor with his fingers inside EJ, their breath was cutting short while their heat kept rising “I want you” He moaned again and Ricky felt his cock throb harder

“Beg me for it babe” Ricky said sucking softly on a soft spot of the skin of his neck

“Please angel face, please fuck me” And Ricky obliged happily, pulling his fingers out and taking the small bottle to put some more lub all over his length, he placed the tip on his entrance tracing small circles and starting to push very slowly, EJ’s legs were strapped around Ricky’s waist holding him tighter as in a sign to make him go deeper, when Ricky put all of himself inside EJ they both let out a loud moan of pleasure. Ricky continued to thrust himself lead by the rhythm EJ was marking for a while without stoping the kissing they both were enjoying, placing kisses on their jaws, necks and collarbone, knowing some marks will be very visible when the sun comes back up but not caring at all, at some point Ricky pulled back to look at EJ’s face, and EJ place his hand on Ricky’s face trying to put some of his crazy curls behind, they gazed into each other’s eyes for some minutes not caring to stop the thrusting but wanting to enjoy and engrave in their memory the other one’s face, in that moment forever and joining their lips in another kiss again.

Ricky started to feel closer but he didn’t want to cum until EJ reached his edge first  
“Do you wanna cum for me babe?” Ricky asked knowing that drove him crazy, biting his lob softly

“Oh fuck, yes, so much” EJ groaned loudly, that made Ricky put on of his hands back wrapping EJ’s dick starting to stroke him at the same pace he was thrusting into him, it didn’t took long when EJ let out a loud moan and Ricky felt some warm drops of cum splashing in his abs, but mostly dripping into EJ’s.

Seeing EJ’s facial expression of total pleasure was it for Ricky to couldn’t hold it anymore and giving one last deep thrust into him releasing all his juices inside, he crashed on top of him kissing each other again lazily while regaining some energy “I’ll get you something to clean up” Ricky said after he managed to feel his legs again and pulled himself out walking towards his bathroom to throw the used condom into the trash can, he took some wipe towers and cleaned himself and then took some more to walk over EJ who was laying breathless on his bed with one arm over his forehead, Ricky chuckle amused and sat next to him cleaning the mess that his torso was, once they weren’t sticky anymore he threw the wipe towers away and laid himself on his bed next to EJ again, but this time the cover was on top of them

“I lied” EJ said looking at the ceiling, Ricky was cuddling on his side with his head laying in his chest “About the emergency council meeting”

“I imagined” Ricky shrugged not looking at him but rather focusing on the meaningless drawings he was making in EJ’a chest with his finger “I mentioned that to Nini, and even when she tried to hide it, it was obvious she had no idea what you were talking about”

“Sorry” EJ was starting to play with Ricky’s curls, it felt so right to lay like that together that they didn’t even have to look at each other to know that the other meant it

“You say sorry to much. You should stop doing things to apologize for”

“I know, I just...” EJ was having a hard time to express himself clearly and Ricky didn’t want to push him

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want”

“But I want, I’ve just never be with someone like this, I mean, someone who I want to talk after sex” EJ’s chest trembled because of his small chuckle making Ricky’s head to the same “But I wanna do it with you, I feel like I can do it with you”

Ricky raised his head a little bit now placing his chin on top of his hands that were laying in EJ’s chest making them look into each other eyes “Then do it, I’m here for you to talk... but when you feel like” EJ looked at him for a few seconds and then caressed his cheek softly, Ricky couldn’t help but close his eyes a little bit at his gesture

“I had a fight with my cousin, she is more like my sister, we grew together, we’ve done everything together... and she got this great opportunity back in USA and i was a dick and now we are not in talking terms anymore” EJ’s eyes were filled with sorrow and Ricky saw how a few tears were starting to flood them

“Shocking you not talking to someone” Ricky said with a fake sarcastic tone that made EJ chuckled amused, and he was glad that the boy tried to lighten the mood “I’m kidding... but imma take a wild guest and say you haven’t reach to apologize?”

“Maybe i haven’t” EJ said with a sad smile “Am I a bad person for not wanting her to leave?”

“No, not bad... a little clingy though” Ricky joked making EJ giggle again, the boy was very happy how he wasn’t making a huge serious deal of it like his other friends were doing “Would you do something to stop her to leave? Would you hate her if she goes away?”

“No, of course not! I’m just gonna miss her like crazy... but i want her to success no matter what!” EJ stated sure looking up at the ceiling again

“That... you tell her exactly that and I’m sure she’ll understand” Ricky said resting his head again back in the position it was a minutes earlier and close his eyes, he felt the sleep taking over his body “I’m sleepy”

Ricky stated out of nowhere, but he didn’t want to fall asleep and let EJ talking about his feelings without realizing the other boy could have left mentally to his dreams, Ricky felt EJ’s chest shook in a chuckle again while he placed his hands over him to wrap him and pull him a little closer to his body “Okay sleepy, lets catch some sleep”


	4. but you are so hypnotizing, you’ve got me laughing while i sing, you’ve got me smiling in my sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky liked how they were doing, and he really liked EJ, and since he stopped ghosting him and leaving him on read, Ricky felt like they could get into something more, he really noticed how EJ was trying a lot to make them work now, maybe he realized that being hot and cold with Ricky wouldn't work, because truth to be told Ricky wanted something stable, it would be nice to have something to call home, or maybe someone, could EJ be that someone?

“And then... I turned around but it was too late, I crashed Nini and made her spill all the grape soda on her white top” Ricky was telling an old story from when his hate/love relationship with Nini started while EJ laughed maniacally, they have just had sex and were lying naked under the (according to Ricky) pretentious silk sheets of EJ’s bed, Ricky had his head over EJ’s left arm while they were intertwining their fingers lazily “And i did what a gentlemen usually does...”

“And that would be...?” EJ asked with a beaming smile

“I started to dramatically rub the stain over her top” Ricky hided his face on EJ’s shoulder for a second remembering how dumb his idea sounded now

“Oh no...”

“Oh yes...”

“So you basically were...”

“Rubbing her boobs in front of everyone” Ricky presses his eyes shut laughing embarrassed “And that’s not the worst”

“Oh... is there more?”

“Well, obviously everyone noticed what I was doing and Nini told me to stop touching her boobs and well it snapped like, she must think I did it to assault her or something and i swear to god i didn’t thought of that, i was just dumb and awkward so, i tried to apologize...”

“Oh no Ricky, how did you mess it up?” EJ asked laughing but giving soft eyes at the boy to not made him feel more embarrassed

“I said “Oh I didn’t want to touch your chest sorry, I didn’t even thought you had boobs yet”” Ricky was blushing hard at the memory and kicking himself for being so dumb

“You can’t say that to a 14 year old girl!” EJ exclaimed over his laughter

“I WAS 14 AND DUMB AND TRYING TO HIDE MY GAYNESS” Ricky exclaimed back trying to defend himself but that made EJ laugh even more

“I can see why Nini hates you” EJ said letting out a long sight after laughing for solid five minutes without stop

“Why does she hate you though?” Ricky asked curious, he knew she didn’t hate neither of them actually, she was just a little cold and showed only hard love

“She is a little bit competitive...”

“A little?” Ricky interrupted him owning only a small chuckle from EJ

“The girl knows what she wants, but I tend to do a little bit better than her, like I won president of the council and she wanted that position too, I have better grades than her in general, but just by a bit, and some people might find me a little kinder” EJ shrugged trying to not sound too conceited, but Ricky knew he liked to be that way

“Your head is so big, ew” Ricky said giving him a fake disgusted look

“Hey! It’s not my fault to be that way” EJ tried to give a serious face at Ricky but failed big time “Plus my head is normal, you are the one with a gigantic head. Look i can’t even feel my arm anymore”

Ricky lifted his head fast worried making EJ laugh at the younger boy expression, who looked over him with his eye brows forrowed for a few seconds until he understood EJ was only joking, then he took a pillow and threw it at his face, but like the excellent athlete he was, EJ took the pillow before he got hit throwing it back at Ricky who didn't have reflexes as good as his making them giggle even harder "Fuck you" Ricky said trying to sound mad but failing incredible

"You just did, idiot" EJ joked between laughter stretching himself to grab another pillow to hit the curly boy but he took it and rolled over it making impossible for EJ to lift it against him "Oh so it will be like that?" He asked and Ricky opened his eyes wide, worried of what the boy will do, EJ sat up and placed his fingertips against Ricky's ribs and started to tickle him

"No, no, EJ no.... stop please..." Ricky begged while twisting and cracking up on his place "Elijah..." In the past days EJ made sure to kept his word and be talking and hanging with Ricky constantly, they even had their first date in a italian restaurant out of town that EJ said had the best gnoquis he had ever tried (Ricky didn't have a fancy palate like EJ, he would've been okay with a greasy pizza as long as it was with him), and they've learned a lot about each other, such like their actual names (and how both hated to be called by them)

"You think calling me that way will stop me?" EJ said in a threating tone

"Babe... babe please... stop" Ricky said with tears starting to fload his eyes

"Now that makes me stop" EJ placed his hands on the boys shoulder placing a kiss in the tip of his nose while the other calmed down from his laughter breakdown

"I hate you" Ricky said breathless glaring and pouting at the boy, EJ's heart could have melted in the place, the boy looked like a kicked puppy and it was crazy to him how someone so adorable was just fucking his brain out and asking him to cum a few minutes ago, he leaned over pressing their lips together, it surprised Ricky since he didn't thought the boy would do that but he was fast to answer the kiss, it was a soft and slow kiss, they both wishing like they could slow the time as they kissed so they could be together for longer, but their wishes were destroyed when their phones started to buzz "Get it Mr. Very Important"

EJ laughed shaking his head and grabbing his phone from the pocket of his pants that were laying next to his bed, then he growned "We summoned her"

"Who?" Ricky asked confused and just when EJ was about to answer the other boy's cellphone started to ring, Ricky streched over EJ to grab his pants that were laying next where EJ's were, he reached for his phone and frowned seeing the ID caller and picked up "Hi, Nini?"

"Are you with Caswell?" The girl asked just as she heard him

"I am good thanks for ask, how are you?" Ricky said sarcastically

"Fuck Bowen I don't have time for that, EJ was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago to go over the water polo team budget, fuck he is the captain of that team and I was here before him"

"Are you the captain of the water polo team too?" Ricky asked surprised looking at EJ, he knew he was on the basket ball and the tennis team, but the water polo was new

"Yes, we are on break now but we will have to start back to training soon, how do... OH FUCK THE BUDGET MEETING!" EJ exclaimed almost screaming jumping out of bed and putting his underwear

"Fuck! I knew he forgot about it, worrying to get into your pants Bowen!" Nini exclaimed on the other side of the line after she managed to hear EJ "Tell him he has 10 minutes to get here" And with that she ended the call without even a goodbye

"I think she is mad" Ricky said standing up and starting to collect his clothes

"This is your fault Ricky Bowen" EJ said getting a dress shirt from his closet, _how did it got perfectly ironed out of it?_ Ricky asked himself "You and your alluring looks are gonna make Nini take my position as president of the student council"

"Yes, you discovered my evil plan" Ricky joked in a sarcastic way putting his t shit and hoodie on but his smile didn't reach his eye "So another sport team eh?... So in a few weeks you will be even more busy?"

EJ walked over him taking both of his cheeks softly and lifting Ricky's face to look at his eyes closely "I promise I will make time for us" Ricky gave him a sided smile and a nod but EJ knew he wasn't fully convinced so he crashed their lips together with passion hoping that it would transmit to Ricky the intentions of keeping his promises "Stay over tonight? Or I stay over at yours so I get my revenge for making me arrive late to my meeting today?" EJ asked joking

Ricky noticed the boy was trying to get them the most time together he could and he couldn't help but looking fondly at the boy and nod softly "Text me when you are free and we decided which place?"

"Perfect! Now lets go before Nini kills me for being late and frame you for being the reason" They laughed, but deep down they knew that could happen, so they hurried up

* * *

"We have to go out this weekend guys! Everybody is posting about it and the girls there are extra hot, and I NEED SOME ACTION PLEASE!" Gina exclaimed looking at her friends that were amused

"I don't know, we are close to midterms Gi" Ricky said unsure getting a glare from the girl

"I am good with my things I could head out for a while" Red shrugged, they were sitting in a picnic table out in the campus eating their lunch

"It's just a night Ricky, don't be a grandpa" Seb rolled his eyes at him trying to convince him

"Weren't you complaining about how delayed you were in your improvisation project?" Ricky asked back lifting an eyebrow

"Maybeeee" He longed the last vowel not sounding sure at all "Okay yes, but I am sure that if I need help you will help me get an older and brilliant theater student that you may know as a tutor"

"Leave me out of this, if you want help you ask him, but don't use me Sebastian" Ricky pointed at Seb with his fork and continued eating making him giggle

"But Ricky he will agree so much easier if you tell him, he is always following you and looking at you with those huge puppy eyes" Sebs teased him making Ricky huff, puppy eyes? he couldn't think of EJ looking at him like a puppy, he was always looking at everything as he owned the world, and yes it drove Ricky crazy sometimes, but has grown fond of that, plus Ricky wasn't used to so much attention, and it seemed like everyone wanted to know about what was happening between EJ and him, he didn't like how people were already making their judgements on (whatever kind of relationship) they had

But Ricky liked how they were doing, and he really liked EJ, and since he stopped ghosting him and leaving him on read, Ricky felt like they could get into something more, he really noticed how EJ was trying a lot to make them work now, maybe he realized that being hot and cold with Ricky wouldn't work, because truth to be told Ricky wanted something stable, with his parents terrible fighting and his mom going in and out of states for work, and him getting any opportunity to travel far from them it would be nice to have something to call home, or maybe someone, could EJ be that someone? Ricky wanted to, his mind screamed that he could, but a little voice deep down also whispered that he wouldn't that EJ had too many things going on right now to add a boyfriend to the list, but his phone buzzed making him forget about that voice

_**Elijah:** hey angel face what are you up to?_   
_**Elijah:** are you hanging with your friends?_

A smile spread on his face while he shifted on his sit and crossed his legs while focusing on his answers that almost missed when Gina said "And he is gone guys..." but he really didn't care

_**Richard** : yep grabbing a bite_   
_**Richard** : might take longer to answer_   
_**Richard** : how was your meeting_

_**Elijah** : it wasn't bad_   
_**Elijah** : but I thought all the time about how I would prefer to be cuddling with you_   
_**Elijah** : can we do that tonight?_

Yep, he definetely was long gone...

* * *

Nini looked over her cup of coffee and placed over the table "Richard, I am happy you have a social life finally, but could you put your phone down for a minute while we are talking?"

"Yes, yes, I am sorry, I am just super distracted today" Ricky said locking his phone and placing it face down on the table, they were at this new coffee shop Nini showed Ricky, one of the few things they had in common was their love for coffee so that made their forced hangouts a little bit more bearable

"I read somewhere about this app that lets you plant a tree when you don't look at your phone for some time, but if you surpass your screen time then your tree will die, I think you should try that" Nini said in a serious tone

"My tree would die?" Ricky gasped over drmatically making Nini roll her eyes

"Yes it would die and you will have a sad, ugly dead tree in your forest" She took another sip of her coffee making Ricky chuckle

"Okay I will think about it. What did you wanna talk about?"

Nini placed the cup on the table and reached over a cookie taking a bite of it while Ricky looked over her expectating, he knew she tended to prolong on things she didn't wanna talk about "So everybody had been asking me... well not everybody, but yes, enough people to bother me"

"Asking you about what?" Ricky looked at her over his cup forrowing his eyebrows

"About you. My friend Kourtney, you know her. She runs a blog about the students social life and asked me if I could get her an interview with you, but don't worry I told her I would hack her entire site if she gets close to you" She said calmly making Ricky nod as a thank you

"But why would she want something from me? " He asked confused

"Technically she doesn't want anything about you, but more about Caswell" Nini said calmly as if it was obvious "He is the definetely the most popular and known person in the entire campus, but the most personal thing people know about him is that Ashlyn is his cousin. Nobody knows about his other relatives, how did you two met, how is his place, what food does he like, his favorite color, for fuck sakes, there's a reward for finding out what EJ stands for"

Ricky hums, not sure if he should tell her how private they have gotten, how he knew every answer to her questions and many more, but Nini didn't seem like she care, she didn't even seem to have grown fond of the idea of Ricky hanging with him, and he was sure EJ wouldn't aprecciate to have him selling his secrets around, and have to endure being around him, who sounded like a mad t rex huffing around when he was irritated wasn’t the best idea for Ricky neither "I don't know his secrets Nini, but thank you for keeping the girl away from me, I am not good when people come at me out of nowhere"

Ricky gave her a small and sincere smile that Nini answered back with a shrug and plain expression while taking abother sip of her coffee and Ricky knew he wouldn't get a kinder expression from her so he just proceeded to lean over the table to grab another cookie, but he didn't calculate his weight making the table stumble a little bit and even though nothing got spilled around that didn't stop Nini to get scared "God Ricky can you be less dumb for a day, I don't want you rubbing on my tits again, one time was enough for me, if you do it again I wouldn't get turn on ever again" She said sarcastically making Ricky chuckle, (so now they were forced acquantency that joked?) well that's progress for Ricky

* * *

Finally 6 pm, he had been in classes since 8 am, he hated wednesdays, those were his busiest days, when the professor dismissed them he gathered his stuff fast, the boy next to him asked something about their homework since he had been sleeping the whole lecture, Ricky laughed and explained him quickly what it was about while they walked outsite the building, Ricky felt his phone buzzing in the pocket and he couldn't help but felt a fuzzy knot in his stomach knowing who probably was.

EJ had asked him earlier to hang at his place but sadly Ricky had to decline because he had a lot to read for an exam the next day, EJ's dissapointment was clear and made Ricky want to drop everything and just lay with him eating pizza and watching a movie to finish the night having sex and falling sleep naked in each other's arms. But he knew how important midterms were and he wanted to learn to prioritize his studies.  
His classmate thanked him for the explination and then walked away in a different direction, that's when he felt another buzz and decided to look at his phone.

_**Elijah** : Hey angel face, how was your lecture?_   
_**Elijah** : Heading home soon?_

He decided to not pay much attention at how his cheeks felt warmer when he called him in that nickname

_**Richard** : Yesss!! finally freedom!!!_   
_**Richard** : I'm gonna get something to drink and rush to home before I die of cold_

He dropped his phone back on his pocket and walked inside what has become his favorite coffee shop, he felt the warm on the place take back over his body, and he loved how it always smelled like just baked cookies even if it was that late when they weren't baking anymore. He always ordered black coffee with two sugar but changed what dessert he would have, they had different types of cookies, cheesecakes and donuts, that day he was really craving on donuts but he didn't know what kind he would take home, he was so concentrated in his options that he didn't hear the bell on the door ring when someone entered

"Should I be surprised that you are getting coffee?" That very familiar voice sounded too close to his ear making him jump, he turned around and met that pair of clear eyes that he has learned weren't actually blue, they had a lot of green and grey, and depending on his mood they would turn predominantly in one of those shades "How many cups have you had today?"

"Hi, I hope you are aware of the fact that you almost gave me a heart attack" Ricky pout tiny trying to control his heart from racing

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were so focused on that pink donut" EJ said amused, Ricky couldn't help but noticed how the incredible cold weather of that day was affecting him too, his hair was messier than usual and a little bit flatten on his forehead, his cheeks and nose were red, he looked softer in general.

"I was indeed, and for your information this is only my second cup today and I need it because I have a long night of study ahead"

Ricky kept pouting and EJ smiled softly boping his nose "I'm sorry I won't do it again" Ricky noded slowly watching him without trust, knowing EJ loved to have him jumping in surprise. They stayed in silence for some minutes because it was Ricky's turn to order, the woman took it and he decided to grab three donuts because he expected a long night and the sugar would be helpful. He felt EJ shifting on his place next to him and pocking softly on his side, Ricky didn't pay attention since he saw the woman back with a cup and a bag that contained his food and that was the only thing on Ricky's mind in that moment, he was about to pay when he saw a faster arm handing the money to the lady "This one is on me"

Ricky looked at EJ surprised but didn't object anything, EJ told the lady to keep the change and placed a hand on the low of Ricky's back to guide hi outside "Did you pay for my food?"

"Take it as my way to say sorry for being a creep and no say hi like a normal person" EJ said rubbing his hands together while they walked side by side

"Well, thank you very much. Where are you going?"

"I am gonna meet with some guys from the basketball team, but you mentioned you would get something to drink and if I know you enough it will be coffee and I know this is your favorite coffee place, so I wanted to see if I'd get to see you for some minutes" Ricky couldn't explain the fuzzy feeling inside him knowing EJ thought so much about his habits to know where he could find him to just see him some minutes

"And then you bought me food"

"You say it like it's a huge romantic gesture worth of a novel or something" EJ huffed amused passing a hand through his hair "Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm"

It was cold, it was fucking freezing but Ricky couldn't care less when he was walking next to EJ who was stealing glances at him and giggled like a small boy crushing each time Ricky catch him. Walking next to EJ felt the most natural and at the same time the most extraordinary thing in the world, they weren't doing much, they were talking about anything out of the world, but Ricky was so used to hang in private, where no one could see them, that he would be lying if the idea of EJ being embarassed of being seeen with him never crossed his mind.

"Why did you decide to join so many things?" Ricky asked out of nowhere owning a confused from EJ's "I mean, all the sport clubs, the student council, the tutoring you do...?"

"I wanted to be very busy, when you are busy you don't think in other things" EJ stated, Ricky looked over him wuth a questioning look, EJ knew what he wanted to ask, but Ricky didn't know if it will be okay to go deep in that, EJ's blank stare didn't make him feel confortable enough to keep noising, but EJ didn't mind to talk about it to him actually "Like the divorce of your parents"

Ricky felt silence but he noticed that EJ wasn't tensed up, so that was a topic he might have learned to manage, Ricky would love to do that "Crappy parents, yes I am part of the club"

"Tell me when your dad gets you a new stepmom from the same age as yours, then you will be a gold member and can get a new car as prize" EJ teased making Ricky roll his eyes

"Don't tell me you are the president of that club too" Ricky bumped into EJ softly making him chickle

"Of course I am, what do you think I do on sundays at night when you decide to choose your career and studies over me?" EJ asked with an exagerated indignation, Ricky bumped on him again making him laugh, that annoyingly perfect laugh, it was so unfair that someone looked that perfect while laughing, it really bothered Ricky, so he bumped on EJ again who just laughed harder and kept walking.

EJ looked up at the sky while walking and Ricky followed his sight for a second but he couldn't not look where he was walking, he took EJ by the arm in case he tripped over something, even though Ricky was pretty sure that boy wasn't able to do anything ungraceful. At first EJ gave a weird look that Ricky couldn't quite describe, but quickly took his eyes up in the sky again "What are you looking at?"

"The stars are starting to come out" EJ noticed, it was already getting dark, but for the weather Ricky thought the sky would be filled with clouds, but it was clear with some shiny stars painting over it "When I was a kid I used to thought the stars followed me everywhere"

"When I was a kid I used to think that if two women had sex the two would get pregnant" Ricky confesed out of nowhere making EJ's head snap back to look at him in a weirded but amused facial expression

"You must have got bullied a lot in school, weirdo" EJ teased making him chuckle

"Actually I was too invisible for everybody to even direct their energy to bully me" Ricky tried to joke but EJ didn't like how that sounded, he stopped on his track making Ricky do the same and turn back to crash into EJ's chest softly, EJ took his hands towards Ricky's face to brush away some messy curls that were falling all over his forehead, Ricky was looking directly into his eyes that were traveling all over his factions

"How could someone not see you?" EJ asked to no one in particular, Ricky opened his mouth a little bit not knowing what to say, then EJ placed one hand under his chin and lifted up a little bit making it easier for him to place his lips over Ricky's.

It was a very soft and tender kiss, they have done a lot of more compromising things, but in that moment, in the middle of the street, where everybody was passing and the street lights where diming softly, that kiss felt more than a million fireworks inside the boys.


	5. run far away, so i can breath. even though you’re far from suffocating me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not dating” He corrected her quickly
> 
> “Okay, fucking, whatever” Gina rolled her eyes and Ricky wanted to pull them out, that expression was not better than dating, even if that was quite true “I thought he would take you out to parties, but seems like EJ is losing points as the days pass by, first spilling our drinks in the floor and now not even telling you about Kaden’s party”
> 
> Gina said in an offended tone looking back into the menu, Ricky looked over at Red and Seb that were looking at him with a little bit of pity and Ricky hated that even more “Look, EJ and I just hang out sometimes, he doesn’t have to tell me everything in his life just like i don’t tell  
> him everything in mine” Ricky tried to make it look as casual as posible, but that wasn’t true, he did tell everything to EJ, it’s not like he did anything out of the normal besides going to classes and hang with some friends from time to time, but he didn’t want them to think he was head over heels for EJ (even if he was) when EJ clearly wasn’t as involved as him
> 
> “Keep repeating yourself that until you believe it”

It was about the forth time he pressed snooze on the alarm of his phone and he knew that this time he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he ran his hand through his face and took his phone to turn the alarm off, it was 10 am but he was up till late studying, his exan was in four hours and he needed to pass through his notes one more time to be completely ready. He checked his social media and answered some texts, then he stopped in the name that has been on top of his mind for weeks now, memories of the kiss the night before coming back and making Ricky's stomach flip around like crazy. It was movie worth it, it was the kiss you always dream to have when you learn about love. Of course he wasn't in love, but it could be, someday hopefully, there was no new text from EJ so he decided to text a simple "Morning" and threw the phone back on his night stand to start to get ready for his day.

He sat up and stretched himself trying to get the laziness out of his body, he stood and made his bed, then proceeded to go to the bathroom and continue with his usual routine, after showering and brushing his teeth he was walking towards his closet to search for his clothes when the bell on his door stopped him, he wondered who could've been that early in the morning, he didn't usually got visits at that hour, he opened the door slightly to peek who was on the other side and was surprised to find the raven haired guy standing there with a cup and a paper bag, Ricky opened the door completely and let him in "What are you doing here?"

"Well, good morning to you too Ricky" EJ placed a kiss on his cheek while grining widely, he rolled his eyes huffing amused while receiving the cup and the bag EJ was handing to him

"Sorry, thanks, what is this?" He had confussion written all over his face, EJ didn't usually showed up unannounced

"Coffee, black with two sugars, right?" Ricky felt a warm feeling on his stomach and some heat creeping into his cheeks at the cute gesture of the boy remembering his coffee order "I also brought cookies since you had donuts yesterday and these looked really fresh"

"Thank you, you are the best" Ricky gave a kiss on the boy's cheek and proceeded to grab a bit of the cookies and down them with coffee "But really what are you doing here this early?"

"I woke up really early and have some time before my first class, wanted to bring you breakfast and wish you good luck at your exam" EJ said taking a cookie from the bag after Ricky offered and then walked over the couch to sit "So are you gonna dress or is your towel very comfy?"

"Leave me and my towel alone, if you don't like you can look away" Ricky said showing him the tongue like a small child and sitting next to him making him chuckle amused

"I don't wanna not look at you. I wouldn't deny myself of that kind of pleasures" Ricky nodded slightly and took another sip of his coffee trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks, but EJ saw it perfectly and smiled triumphant "How was your night? Ready for your exam?"

"It was good yes, I think I'm gonna go throught the things once more and will be just ready" Ricky smiled sincerely and EJ nodded

"That's nice, that's nice" Ricky took another sip and EJ noticed how a drop was resting on the corner of his lip, he leaned over to clean it with his tumb and proceeded to put it in his mouth sucking, Ricky was looking with open eyes surprised because he was not expecting that action, and it made him spill another drop on his chest this time, EJ smirked and took no time to lean and this time clean it directly with his tongue, Ricky couldn't stop the small moan that came out of his lips in surprise, EJ looked over at him smirking widely at the sight of the fluttered curly boy

"Why did you do that?"

"To help you clean up, didn't you like it?" EJ asked with a playful grin, he knew Ricky acted that way when he was starting to get turned on

"No... I mean yes, No I didn't not like it... I mean yes I do lik... shit" Ricky was rambling nervous and rushed while trying to put the cup of coffee in the coffee table in front of them which caused for him to spill even more coffee on his abs trailing to the edge of his towel

"I think you are doing it on purpose now" EJ teased cackling and leaned to follow the trail with his tongue, Ricky moaned again when he felt it in his happy trail, EJ looked up at him expectating, Ricky was fast to put the coffee on the table without spilling this time and jumped over EJ kissing him aggressively on the mouth, he was placed on EJ's lap with both legs wrapping around his torso , and with only the fabric of his shirt and Ricky's towel between them EJ could felt the growing boner of the curly boy against his abs causing that his own dick started to throb harder on his pants, they made out for a couple of minutes grinding against each other and emiting small moans into each other mouth in the process

"What time is your class?" Ricky asked pulling apart a little bit, EJ took the opportunity to go down on his neck and started kissing leaving a trail of small scarlet marks

"In about an hour" EJ said breathless concentrating in the boy's neck, Ricky jumped out of his lap quickly confusing EJ, the curly boy sat back and when EJ tried to go back to the kissing Ricky stopped him serious

"We don't have much time to fool around then babe, get naked" Ricky demanded, EJ was a little bit dazed because of the intense make out session and the boy's personality shift "Naked! Now!"

One of the favorite things about Ricky for EJ was how well they complemented in sex, when in his regular day EJ was always the one taking the charge and leading everything (in clases, clubs, friend groups, even with his parents many times) everybody leaned on EJ, but in the intimacy EJ loved to have someone as Ricky to guide him and demand him on the things he wanted, he loved that at least in one part of his life he could rely on someone to guide him through his pleasure. Ricky on his part was the contrary, he was never the most secure person, but with EJ in bed he felt in a level of security and confort that he never felt with anyone else before, EJ was fast to obliged on the boy request and in less than two minutes he was completely naked in front of him looking directly into his brown eye gaze with a smirk and his eyes pouring lust.

"Now come here" Ricky said and EJ walked in front of him standing in between his opened legs so his cock was right in front of Ricky's face, he took it with both hands and lick on the slit cleaning the few drops of pre cum that were already starting to drip, EJ moaned loudly at the feel of Ricky's tongue on his tip motivating Ricky to continue and placed all his dick inside his mouth starting to bob on his lenght, he put one hand on the base of his cock stroking on the small part of EJ's dick that his mouth couldn't reach, and with the other he grabbed his but tight, trying to bring him the closest possible to him.

Ricky kept going for some more minutes changing the pace, licking up and down, and playing with his sack, then he decided to move his tongue to that small skin spot behing the sack and before his hole, Ricky had learned that it drove EJ crazy when he did that, and in just matter of seconds he felt EJ's throb into his mouth relasing his juices and Ricky was fast to swallow them completely, Ricky pulled him into his lap kissing on his lips, he moaned against his lips with the after taste of his own cum still resting on Ricky's mouth. The Ricky leaned EJ's back on the couch and placed himself on top of him making out for some minutes letting him regain some energy.

“You ready for me babe?” Ricky mumbled against EJ’s mouth who nodded effusively “Wait i’ll go grab a...”

“I have here” EJ reached to his pants taking a pack of condoms out of it, he peeled it off and proceeded to help Ricky to put it on his dick, he was more than happy when EJ was the one who did it.

They went back to kissing and grinding into each other naked body, Ricky was fully hard since a long time ago and EJ was hard again with his tip pressed between his and Ricky’s abs, Ricky pulled apart a little bit and placed his finger in EJ’s lips tracing them softly, then he pushed it a little bit between his lips and demanded “Suck it” EJ was more than happy to obey, he did the same two more times until he had three fingers inside EJ’s mouth and let them dripping wet with his saliva, Ricky then moved it to the older boy’s entrance trancing softly circles and slipping in it softly one by one until he had the three inside, he moved them in different ways making EJ shake on his place in pleasure, dilating the boy and letting him ready to receive Ricky’s member. Ricky took his fingers out and placed the tip pushing softly inside, they both moaned loud as Ricky reached the deepest he could go and then started to thrust their hips together, EJ’s legs were open with Ricky in between them and leaning over to be able to kiss him, some moments they stopped the kissing just to moan and try to control their breaths, when that happened they kept hugging with their foreheads together looking into each other eyes trying to catch the most amount of feelings they could, there was already lust, passion and desire, but sometimes they saw tenderness (especially when Ricky asked if he was feeling good and if he liked what he was doing), they saw trust (when EJ agreed undoubtedly after Ricky say he wanted to try something), they saw amusement (when one, usually Ricky, did something ungracefully and ended up being funny), and most of times adoration, not believe they were with each other, thinking the other was one of the best people they’ve ever met.

Ricky kneeled a little bit straight feeling closer to his edge and took EJ’s hard boner into his hand stroking it again. After a few minutes Ricky did his last thrusts finishing inside the boy, but was fast to pull himself out of him and move his mouth to EJ’s length, he knew a boy always lasted longer on his second round and that EJ would need more attention and so he did, sucking on him as if his life depended on it, EJ loved having Ricky down on him because that cute face looking up at him while he buried his hands messily on his curls was one of EJ’s favorite sights in the world, it didn’t took long until EJ came undone and Ricky swallowed all happily, he fell breathless on top of him for some minutes while both tried to catch their breaths

Ricky’s face was buried into EJ’s neck smelling his scent while EJ was caressing aimlessly on his arm “Remember me to bring you coffee more often” his comment caused a loud giggle on Ricky, who look over at him and EJ melted for those puppy eyes, kissing him in his lips again, but this time was soft and without hurry, but just for some minutes until EJ remembered he did have to hurry to class soon

* * *

Ricky usually didn't have problems to concentrate, but when his friends entered the coffee shop talking about a million things at the time he gave up on the idea of study for the moment, anyways he had been had a good day, the morning with EJ let him in a great mood and came out of his test sure he aced it. So he looked over histhree friends sitting in the table closing his book and paying attention to his coffee and their conversation.

"Just admit you are seeing a girl!" Seb exlaimed to Gina, she was denying effussively but with a shit eating grin that proved she was lying

"I am not! Stop asking things" She almost screamed laughing

"You are such a bad liar Gina" Red said grinning and shaking his head softly

"Don't be noisy Red, I know Seb is only trying to avoid the fact that no one else but THE Carlos Rodriguez asked him out on a date" Gina snapped at Seb, making the blonde boy turn red as a tomato

"Gina!"

"What?" "What?" Both Ricky and Red exclaimed surprised

"It's not like that... he just tallked about a party this saturday and said like I could go, but not like a date or anything so..." They could noticed how Seb was trying to sound nonchallantly but the excitement was clear in his tone

“The one Kaden is planning? Oh yes, Ashlyn invited me too” Red said looking on the menu

“See! I bet Ricky also found out about it” Seb said pointing at Ricky who just gave back a confused look

“Why would I know about parties here?” Ricky asked amused at his friends, he was not the biggest party animal, in fact, he was too lazy to go out to parties unless his friends dragged him

“What? EJ didn’t tell you anything?” Gina frowned looking at him and placing her menu down

“Hmm nope, why would he tell me about a stranger’s party?” Ricky took a sip of his coffee trying to hide himself behind it, suddenly he felt that his friends were already judging his poor knowledge about campus’ parties

“Well, Kaden and EJ are super close, it’s obvious EJ is going... and since you two are dating” Gina explained causing that Ricky almost choke on his cup of coffee

“We’re not dating” He corrected her quickly

“Okay, fucking, whatever” Gina rolled her eyes and Ricky wanted to pull them out, that expression was not better than dating, even if that was quite true “I thought he would take you out to parties, but seems like EJ is losing points as the days pass by, first spilling our drinks in the floor and now not even telling you about Kaden’s party”

Gina said in an offended tone looking back into the menu, Ricky looked over at Red and Seb that were looking at him with a little bit of pity and Ricky hated that even more “Look, EJ and I just hang out sometimes, he doesn’t have to tell me everything in his life just like i don’t tell him everything in mine” Ricky tried to make it look as casual as posible, but that wasn’t true, he did tell everything to EJ, it’s not like he did anything out of the normal besides going to classes and hang with some friends from time to time, but he didn’t want them to think he was head over heels for EJ (even if he was) when EJ clearly wasn’t as involved as him

“Keep repeating yourself that until you believe it” Gina said and Ricky was about to say something back when the waitress came back to take his friends’ orders, after she left they forgot about the subject and started thinking about any new movie that was trending on netflix that week

* * *

It was tense, Ricky noticed it but it seemed like EJ didn’t, it was friday night and EJ decided it would be a cute gesture to crash at Ricky’s with take out and watch a movie, they sat at the couch and played whatever EJ chose, Ricky was thinking in a million things instead of paying attention to the plot

“Hey you okay?” EJ asked looking at him, he had tried multiple times to cuddle Ricky but he always found the way to pull apart

“Yes, shh, lets watch the movie” Ricky shushed him without looking at EJ

"I can't focus, I'm too cold, I need cuddles" EJ said pouting, Ricky finally looked over at him and couldn’t help the amused huffed he let out, he never imagined EJ as a cringy person, he never gave that idea, and no matter how annoyed Ricky was, he knew he couldn't resist at his pout, and he had to admit he quite looked like a puppy, so he moved closer to EJ wrapping an arm around his shoulder bringing him closer to him

"Better?" EJ hummed in affirmation cuddling closer to him and Ricky couldn't help the small heart assaults that caused him, they stayed like that until the end of the movie.

Everytime EJ tried to touch Ricky in a more intimate way he noticed he kind of tensed up, and he wasn't into pressuring someone, he asked what was it and Ricky said he was fine, and he believed it, sometimes people just weren't in the mood, so he decided he maybe would head to his place after the movie ended. Ricky was walking him to the door, he leaned on the frame of the door looking back at Ricky, placing a hand on his hip bringing him closer to him, he stroke his face softly trying to put some curls away from his forehead, but it was useless they went back to the same place immediately, EJ looked back into his eyes "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, everything is perfect" Ricky put his best fake smile on his face hoping that would make him stop asking and leave for once and all

"Okay" EJ said softly resignated "If you are not on the mood and want to say no it's okay, but my friend Kaden is alone for the weekend so Carlos is making him throw a party so he can hook up with this guy he likes..." EJ let an amused giggle " And I was thinking we could go together, but if you don't feel like it or don’t feel like, is okay, we can hang here, or if you wanna be alone it's okay too"

Ricky was looking at him with his lips parted slightly, he had resignated himself that EJ wouldn't tell him anything, that he didn't want to be seen with him, it really took him by surprise and he was feeling like a stupid already "Oh... yes I would like, cool"

A huge grin took over EJ's face and he couldn't help but do the same "Okay, cool yes" He leaned placing a small and tender kiss on Ricky's cheek "You know I care about you right? You are just not someone i hook up from time to time, and i hope you know that, and if you want to talk about something, anything, I'm here"

Ricky didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and EJ disappeared after that with a goodbye and a promise of seeing eachother the next day, and with that Ricky went to bed with a smile plastered to his face until that moment.

* * *

He was not the biggest fan of crowded places, and less when most of the crowd is ridiculously drunk and completely strangers, Ricky couldn't recognize a single one of the faces he sees as he pass by the large group of people dancing in what seems to be the living room of the huge house, it was dark and the music was the loudest he had ever heard, there was more people than he imagined would be attending and he thought they would never make it to the kitchen but thankfully Gina was in front of him and drag him by the arm with strenght pushing people out of her way, Red and Seb were behind them following close so they wouldn't get "lost" there.

"God, this shit is stocked" Gina said finally reaching to the kitchen who was notoriously emptier with just a few groups of people talking there, she fixed her heard and raised her chest, as if she was taking courage, walking to a small group of people that were talking near the kitchen aisle holding red cups on their hands, he inmediately recognized Nini and her usual group of friends, Carlos, Ashlyn and Kourtney, he followed Gina who was almost sprinting towards their direction "Hello guys, we're here"

"Oh hi" Ashlyn said smiling and hugging everyone, they've got a little bit closer since it seemed she and Red wanted to spend the most possible time before her departure to broadway, Nini and Kourtney both said their hellos from their places, Kourtney expression being much warmer than Nini's, Ricky swore he saw Gina flinch and made a mental note to ask more about that later

"Hi guys, welcome, do you want something to drink?" Carlos asked and handed every one their respective request "Over there is pizza and some lumpias Nini's mom sent"

"Your moms sent lumpias?" Ricky asked excited, he remembered going over their place when they were kids for dinner and eating his weight in lumpias

"It slipped that I was going out, and since is I didn't want to say it was gonna be a random party full of drunk students, I said it was a gathering at a friend's house and they said it would be rude to not sent something" Nini shrugged taking another sip of her cup "I'mma do a round see who came tonight" Nini said throwing her cup to a trash can nearby and walking away

"I'll go to dance" Gina say quickly and going away too, it was suspicious? yes. But the only thing on Ricky's mind now were the lumpias, so he walked over the table were the food was, being fast to grab a bite of one lumpia, they weren't as good as he remembered Nini's mom's, but they were good, so he put the whole rest in his mouth, he felt someone pocking softly on his shoulder and turned to see EJ standing there with a black shirt perfectly ironed, and the first three butoms undone, one more than usually, his hair perfectly in place as always and his eyes warm with some wrinckles at the sides because of how big he was grinning "Am I interrupting?"

Ricky tried to say hi but only managed to say a mumbled "Huff" because his mouth was full of lumpia, and a small part went down his throat in a wrong way making him cough, EJ realized that and rushed himself to pass him a glass of water, Ricky took it quickly swallowing the rest of the lumpia fast

"Are they as good that you almost die for them?" EJ teased him, and Ricky let out a small giggle still controlling his breathing

"Yes they are" Ricky took another sip of water "But I almost die because of you, I didn't wanted to come off as rude for not saying hi"

"I appeciatte the effort, but I wouldn't mind wait for a few secons until you finished eating for a greeting" EJ said stepping closer to him and placing his hands on his cheeks "Plus, is a cute sight seeing you with your chubby cheeks filled like a little squirrel"

"I'm not like a little squirrel" Ricky pouted and EJ tried to fight with all his strenght to not kiss him there of how adorable he looked, but he failed and pecked him up softly on his lower lip making Ricky smile satisfactory at the cute festure

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to someone" EJ grabbed him by his hand and walked towards the back yard, there was a pool and a lot of groups of people were gathering around, they walked towards a group of guys that looked straight out of a Calvin Klein's campaing, they all jumped to greet EJ when they saw him arriving, bro hugs coming and going all around "Hey guys, this is Ricky, Ricky they are my mates from the basketball team"

"Mates?" Ricky teased him softly making him giggle

"Sorry, the words sticks sometimes" EJ rolled his eyes amused

"Oh, the famous Ricky, we've heard so much about you" A guy with broad shoulders greeted him first "I'm Kaden, the host of this small gathering"

Ricky shook his hand chuckling at the "small" part, because that party was anything but small, and so all the other guys introduced themselves as Matt, Kyle, Andres and Howie

"So you are the one that keeps our captain daydreaming now?" Andres joked making Ricky look at EJ staring to blush, but both chuckling softly

"Tell me your address, I would love to send you a thank you basket, I've never seen him softer than this season" Howie said patting his shoulder

"I think you are giving me too much credit" Ricky tried to shook away the comments

"No, no, we are being deadly serious" Matt said with a straight face "We've never seen that loser like this with anyone"

"You say that as if we've ever seen him with someone at all before" Kaden said and he didn't know if they were joking or not, EJ was definetely the most wanted bachelor in the campus, will he never have hooked up with anyone before?

"Here, you deserve this, you are our saviour" Howie said handing them some shots, Ricky and EJ poured them down their throats quickly without even asking what it was, he scrunched his nose at the liquid burned his throat a little bit

"What did I save you from?" Ricky asked still frowning from the bitter flavor of the alcohol

"He was in such a good mood he made us run only for 30 minutes" Kaden said high fiving Andres

"Is that a good thing?" Ricky asked surprised looking at them, he usually fainted after working out for 15 minutes straight

"Usually is at least one hour, so yes, it was a very chill thrusday" Howie said hading more shots at the group, he patted Ricky on the back softly when he lastly handed him the shot and let his hand rested there as Ricky took it

"To Ricky, and to always make EJ come very happy before the trainings" Matt said loud making Ricky and EJ almost choke on their drinks hearing his word choice

"You are so fucking embarassing" EJ said placing his arm around Ricky's shoulder in a protective way pushing away Howie's hand "I'm gonna go dance with my boy and you'll pay for this on monday's training" Ricky tried to keep his face as straight as possible, but couldn't help the huge grin on his face at hearing him call him _"his boy"_

"Oh come on captain" "That's not fair dude!" "It's not like we are lying!" Were some of the few things Ricky heard the boys complain while EJ started to drag him away

"It was nice to meet you guys" Ricky laughed as they turned around heading back inside the house

"Please make him forget about monday training please" Ricky heard Kaden shout as they were entering and both laughed, they walked hugged into eachother side until they reached the living, making a pit stop on the kitchen for more alcohol, Carlos handed them a red cup with something they didn't know what it was, but it tasted really sweet like fruit punch, EJ said he wouldn't drink more since he was driving "Those that doesn't taste like alcohol at all are the most dangerous ones" EJ warned Ricky but he drank it all fast and refilled it, the music was blasting and so they started to move closer in the rhythm of the music, Ricky started to fill dizzier as the songs changed, he felt EJ's grip strong on his hip as they started to grind closer into each other. Ricky drank the rest ofthe alcohol in his cup and threw it on the floor, feeling too buzzy already to care,

"Are you enjoying yourself?" EJ asked as they danced huging him a little closer to him

Ricky nodded grinning "Are you having fun with me, though?"

"Why wouldn't I?" EJ asked frowning a little bit confused at the question

"I don't know, I am not the life of the party and you probably used to do other things at parties than to hang with only one person" Ricky shrugged a little bit worried, it seemed like everybody always wanted to make conversation with EJ

"Well, if you ask me, this is the best party I've ever been so far"

Ricky liked to be lazily pressed on EJ's chest as they swaying together to the music, he looked up to EJ's eyes who were looking directly into his lips "I like your shirt" Ricky said smiling silly

"I like you" EJ answered back and Ricky couldn't care less about how wide he was grinning, and less when EJ pressed his lips over his and so they started kissing softly, but as the minutes passed their teeth and tongues made their way into each other’s mouth and before Ricky knew anything else he was pressed against a wall with EJ's hand on his hair pressing their heads together and his hands under EJ's shirt roaming his abs, but before he could do anything more he pulled apart abruptly "Are you okay?"

Ricky shook his head effusively while EJ looked at him with worried eyes and flushed lips "I have to throw up" and then everything went black

* * *

He felt the sun on his eyes and tried to got up but his head bumped hard making it impossible to move quick, he opened his eyes softly and the first thing he saw was a night stand with a glass of water and a picture in a potrait, it was a middle age couple smiling proudly while a boy in the middle showed his diploma, he recognized the boy in it and knew he wasn't in his place he turned around to find that same face from the picture, a little bit older and in live action, he was leaning his back on the head of the bed while reading something

"Good morning angel face, how are you feeling?" EJ asked looking over at him placing his book softly on his lap

"Like shit" Ricky said putting a hand on his face trying to make their eyes get used to light "What did I do last night?"

"Not much" EJ shrugged nonchallantly

"Did I do something super embarassing and now you don't want to talk to me ever again?" He asked and there was a tint of joke in his tone but EJ knew he was geniunely worried, so he leaned placing a small peck on his lips

"You got super clingy, but it didn't bother me at all" EJ joked and Ricky felt embarrament trying to remember how annoying he could get all over EJ last night “Also I tried to help you put pijamas but you fell in a coma and I’m shook how heavy you are by being a sack of bones”

“Hey!” Ricky complained but he knew by EJ’s smirk that he was only joking, but he looked over the blankets and in fact he was in the same clothes he wore to attend the party "I didn't throw up on your shoes or anything?"

"Nope, we rushed to a bathroom when you wanted to throw up, but I guess that finding Gina and Nini making out inside there made your system get better with the alcohol"

"Who making out with who?... oh fuck!" He flinched as he sat up too quickly and felt his head almost explode

"There's aspirin and water over there angel" EJ said pointing to the nightstand and Ricky took them, when he felt a little better he turned back again to look at EJ "So Nini and Gina?"

"It looks like" EJ chuckled, Ricky could tell he was as surprised as him "So you really don't remember nothing after that?"

"No, oh god, I really hope I wasn't very embarassing" Ricky saw something weird on EJ's eyes but he couldn't quite catch what was it, EJ only nodded as resigned

"No, I promise you didn't, there are new toothbrushed on the first shelf of the bathroom if you wanna brush your teeth, I'll go make something to eat, okay?" EJ said and Ricky nodded in answer, EJ smiled and walked away of the room leaving Ricky trying his best to collect some memories from the night before but he failed completely


	6. i can’t set my hopes too high cause every “hello” ends with a “goodbye”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ said calmer too walking closer to Rick, he just nodded slightly pressing his lips together in a fine line "I promise the next tim..."
> 
> "No!" Ricky interrupted him quickly "No more promises to break, no more next times that won't arrive, I can't keep doing this EJ"
> 
> "Ricky come on"
> 
> "No EJ, I am tired, I am tired of getting two text messages and for you to think that’s be enough to call a day, I'm tired of searching and hoping you have any space on your schedule for me"
> 
> "You knew I was into a lot of things before we started going out"
> 
> "I know yes, that's why I am not letting you have to decide between all your other stuff and me, I'm erasing myself as a choice so your life can be easier"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wanted to clarify something so you have a better idea when you read, the original characters here i imagine as
> 
> Rico: as Andrés Peñate  
> Kaden: as Kaden Dayton  
> Matt: as Milo Manheim  
> Howie: as Roman Wellington Banks  
> Kyle: as Michael Cimino  
> Andres: as Manu Rios

"Could you please, for the sake of my sanity, stop doing that?" EJ said covering his face making Ricky frown confused at him

"You want me to stop eating?" Ricky asked with his mouth still full of waffles

"I want you to stop making those sounds when I am trying to eat" EJ answered chuckling a little bit but Ricky was still looking at him like trying to fill in a puzzle , he didn't know what sounds EJ meant "You are moaning Ricky"

He felt all the warm in his body crept into his face, so took a sip of chocolate milk to swallow the rest of the waffle "I'm sorry" He said shyly and EJ smirked at how cute he looked like that "But in my defense, it's your fault for making these waffles so great, for real, I haven't had waffles this good in years"

"Thank you, I'll cook you dinner someday if you promise me to keep the moaning for after dinner"

"I hate you" Ricky rolled his eyes amused and grab another bite of the waffles "So you sing, act, are great at like every sport aparently and also cook? That's not fair, I can't even walk properly"

EJ laughed hard at Ricky's comment "You are exaggerating"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, I am not good at soccer, neither at dancing, plus you are a way better singer than me" EJ pointed at Ricky with a fork defending his point

"I'm not that good" Ricky shrugged with a shy smile on his lips, he didn't think of him as the best, but he liked the fact that EJ thought of him so highly

"You basically made me suck your dick out of listening your song" Ricky almost chocked on his waffle making EJ laugh even harder

"Dude"

"I am not lying" EJ shrugged making Ricky shook his head in disbelief, but with a smile that never left his face

They finished eating their breakfast and EJ picked the dishes and took them to the kitchen to clean, while Ricky stood up looking around EJ's place, they usually hang at Ricky's, the two times Ricky has been there were very quickly and mainly on his room. EJ's place was a duplex like his but just a little bit bigger and in the fanciest part of the campus.  
He walked around the living room that was covered by the fluffiest carpet he has ever seen, it had simple decoration, very similar to the one in his place, a big couch, a coffe table and a tv with some video games and movies under it, it was kind of unusual to see someone still having DVD'S, but that's how EJ was, unusual.  
The main difference between their places was that EJ had a huge shelf filled with different kind of books, what surprised Ricky the most was the fact that they were in different languages, he knew that EJ had traveled around the world a lot before collage, but he always got amazed by how many things this guy aced.

"What are you doing?" EJ asked hugging Ricky from behind with his mouth very close to Ricky's ear making him flinch a little bit in surprise

"I was just looking around, getting to finally eye your place"

"What are you talking about, you've been over here before" EJ wrapped his hands around Ricky's torso and placed his chin over his shoulder

"Yes, but I really never got to see what kind of smart books you have over here looking really pretty and probably never read" Ricky smiled proud of himself for his joke placing his hands over EJ's that were locked over his abs

"Ricky Bowen how dare you to make fun of me after I made you breakfast?" EJ lifted his face from his shoulder looking at him fake offended

"You didn't make it breakfast in bed so..." Ricky shrugged amused sticking his tongue out of his mouth like a small kid

"Are you gonna keep roasting me at my own house?"

"Well maybe find me something better to do?" Ricky said turning around to be face to face, careful to not let EJ unwrap his hands off him

EJ raised an eyebrow smirking knowing what Ricky meant, so he leaned and placed his mouth over his, tighten his grip to bring him closer to him, Ricky wrapped his arms around EJ's neck while kissing him, the kiss was not quite soft or savage, it was what you call a normal kiss, but everytime their tongues rosed each other a huge eruption of feelings happened in the low part of their stomachs, not two minutes had passed when a loud phone ring interrupted making EJ growl knowing it must be his, they sprinted over the bedroom where EJ had left his phone and picked up quickly before it sent the caller to voicemail "Hello is Caswell... oh hi, how are you?... oh no, I am sorry I have forgotten about it for a minute... yes it's all my fault I've been quite distracted..." EJ looked over at Ricky who was sitting next to him on the bed, both smirking slightly at what he meant "Yes I'll be there in no time... yes, please have ready the folders with the meeting schedule for the next two weeks and try to communicate with the professor Mathews, if you can settle a meeting for wednesday at most please... Yes, okay, bye" EJ hang up looking apologetic at Ricky

"You have to leave to do an important person’s thing?" Ricky tried to joke hiding the deception of his voice

"It looks like I planned a council meeting today for this student that says a professor is grading her wrongly so we have to settle that before the midterms notes get uploaded to the website" EJ explained Ricky while caressing softly his cheek with his tomb

"Oh... that sounds complicated, you better keep going"

"It is complicated" EJ said his eyes lost on Ricky's lips, leaning to kiss him again and Ricky was fast to respond back moving his hand to the nape of EJ's neck pressing their heads closer, EJ didn't bother to stop kissing him to talk again "I still have time for a long shower, if you wanna join me"

Ricky smiled mischievously against his lips "Yes a shower could do me good right now"

* * *

"Fuck angel, I cannot walk now" EJ said thowing himself in bed after walking off the bathroom making Ricky crackle

"Don't be a cry baby, I wasn't that harsh" Ricky threw himself next to EJ "Or was I?"

"A little bit yes" EJ said and noticed how Ricky face inmediately flinched in concern "Not that I didn't like it though"

Ricky smiled relieved when EJ plastered a small peck on his lips "Okay, stay here and I'll help you... Any ideas what do you wanna wear?" EJ saw how Ricky roamed on his closet to see at his clothes while he layed in bed, usually EJ wasn't a fan of people going around looking at his stuff, actually he hated that, so he was very surprised when he found very pleasing seeing Ricky doing it "You only have black pants?"

"Mainly, yes" EJ snorted amused

"Okay, so black pants and... how about this one? It's cool and I haven't seen you in this one yet" Ricky said taking out a grey shirt

"That will do" EJ smiled pleased seeing how Ricky was smiling proud of himself knowing EJ liked his choice of outfit for the day "Hey angel, there's a hoodie in some part of that closet, take it and put your clothes on the washer, they kinda smell of alcohol"

"Yes, I'll do, thanks babe" Ricky said pecking him quickly in the lips by doing as he said, leaving to the room where the washing machine was letting EJ to dress, it was weird having someone around, but EJ couldn't say he hated it, actually it was the opposite 

* * *

Nini doesn't dare to look up from her phone, it had been like that during all their lunch, Ricky was trying hard to not laugh because he knew what was happening, he took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat trying to call her attention but she kept looking at the screen in front of her "So... the party last saturday was good" Ricky commented with a smirk on his lips

"How do you know? You were too drunk to know anything" Nini said coldly not even flinching at his comment

"I remember a few things..." He shrugged and she finally made a small eye contact, but was very brief before looking down again

"Yes? Like the show of you and EJ made in front of everybody?" She commented and he frowned, what show? "You are lucky everybody was too drunk to care to record or even pay much attention, but you must know I still don't approve that"

"No ofense Nini, but I don't need your approval to do things" Just when he thought they were starting to get to a friendly point, she was back at being the controlling Nini he always knew and never liked

"As long as you use your brain to do them, I don't care, I just don't need people asking me around if I know shit to gossip around" She huffed clearly annoying looking at him

"Is that people maybe Gina?" Ricky now asked back directly, knowing that she wanted to avoid that and that's why she was beings so rude

"Between some other people yes" Nini tried to sound nonchalant but Ricky knew her better than they both like to admit, so she sighed and continued "Look, I am not here to trash you or tell you what to do, I think that's what parents are for and I know you've had enough of that. I just want to remind you that since you chose this boy to, i don't know do stuff with, you have to remember you are exposed to other people. You need to ask yourself if all the effort to travel around the world and start brand new to have a calmer and steady life is worth lose it for him"

Ricky sighs loudly, Nini was right, he didn't want drama that's why he traveled the further he could from his parents, but since he arrived everything related to EJ seemed like the main issue of the school of seven arts talk show, so he looked down at his coffee for a couple of minutes before talking again "Uhm, does he do this often?"

"Never that I've heard of" Nini rolled her eyes placing her phone away finally, signaling that she was ready to have an actual conversation with him, Ricky only nodded and couldn't fight a small grin on his face

"You know, I've noticed Gina really likes you"

Nini looked at Ricky directly for a couple of seconds with her mouth slightly open, she took a sip of his coffee before nodding softly "I know..." Ricky nodded at her in understanding, letting her know she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to "I like her too, by the way"

"That's cool, she's cool"

"Yes she is" Nini agreed a small goof smile on her face and Ricky couldn't believe he was seeing her like that

"A little bit annoying some times" Ricky shrugged smiling teasingly but gidding it behind the cup of coffee

"She's a little intense, so what? EJ is a control freak with an ego of the size of Russia, but everybody praises him" Nini snapped quickly deffending Gina, clearly surprising Ricky

"Geez, I touched a fiber, sorry, never say a negative about Gina again, noted" He said placing his hands in the air in sign of surrender, clearly laughing at getting that reaction out of Nini and she noted how that was what he wanted

"Ugh, you like gossip just as her, but at least she asks it directly" Nini rolled her eyes taking another sip and making Ricky laugh, so maybe they weren't back at acquaintances as he first thought

* * *

Ricky was happy that he went out the past week because that week was a mess, full of homework and EJ had meetings and trainings like every second of the day, so they were back at the begginig of all when Ricky received around two texts daily, which one was the usual good night text. But he couldn't complain much, he was almost as busy, that's why it was almost 9 pm and he was stuck in the library reading about the entire history of the dude that invented the technique of autotune, but his stomach was growling so he decided it would be best to go eat something and finish the rest at his house, he already had pilled around three books on his desk, but he needed another one so he gathered all his stuff and walked over the section he knew he would find the other book he will need to finish his homework over the weekend, he was looking around the tittles and heard someone giggling on the other side of the shelf, he couldn't see who was so he kept looking for his book, but as the time passed the giggles only got louder, when he finally catch the book he needed he took it revealing a familiar face on the other side and then another loud laugh came accompanied with an "EJ stop, you are so funny"

He turned around the shelf to find EJ lazily looking over a book with a grin on his face while a girl was holding onto his bicep laughing more animated, Ricky couldn't describe the weird knot he felt at seeing them alone and in such a retired place of the building, if he were any less tired he probably would approached and made a passive agressive question, but he sighed heavily and walk directly to them "Hi" EJ looked over at him sightly surprised but not showing it much "I'd like to remind you this is a library, people come here to study, not to listen how funny other people are"

EJ frowned lightly and the girl did the same with a more annoyed expression "And I would like to remind you this is none of your bussines"

EJ rolled his eyes and shook his head at the girl in disapproval "Sorry, did any sound interrupted you?" He directed his question at Ricky

"It did actually, but I am leaving now, so it would be nice if you go and do your giddy stuff in private so you don't interrupt other people too" EJ nodded in agreement with his jaw tensed while the girl looked weirdly between the two of them "Anyways, not that I wanna be noisy but you said you would be home all day"

"Yeah" He smiled sheepishly "But I needed this book and I couldn't find it online, so I came here to look for it"

"And you knew I was at the library yet you didn't say the word" And Ricky knew that wasn't passive agressive, that was just straight agressive yet he couldn't care less

EJ closed the book and placed his hand on his shoulder softly "I didn't want to interrupt you Ricky, you complained about not having enough time to study so I just wanted to let you do that, that's all"

He shrugs "Yeah, and it still didn't stop you to tell your friend to be quiet. Whatever, I'm really tired I'm heading home. Goodnight" He said taking EJ's hand of his shoulder, he tried to keep the hold on his hand a little longer but Ricky was fast to turn around and walk away

"So that’s THE Ricky?" He heard the girl ask, but his brain was too tired to care about it

* * *

His satisfaction of being able to ignore EJ's texts all the weekend dissapeared the moment he walked off his first class on monday and found him standing close to the classroom talking to Matt, he looked over inmediately making eye contact and excused himself to walk in Ricky's direction, Ricky thankfully saw that Nini was around and decided to walk over the girl's direction hoping that would make EJ go away "Hey, your mom sent you this with the stuff my moms sent me" Nini handed him a bag with his favorite colombian coffee and he was so happy that he didn't even care to ask why his mother would sent stuff with Nini's moms

"You don't look your best, Ricky Bowen" EJ said owning a frown from both Nini and Ricky, but Ricky's gave mad vibes while Nini's was an annoying one

"Good morning to you too EJ Caswell, you look really alive today to my disgrace" Ricky said coldly as if he was talking to one of his proffesor and Nini snorted amused loudly

"Can we talk?"

He yawns and shrug "I don't know if you have the time for that"

Even Nini smiled at that comment, a huge wide grin, those she rarely made, and he knew she really didn't love him and EJ, but EJ only rolled his eyes and looked serious at Ricky letting him know he wouldn't take a no for an answer so Ricky nodded softly and said goodbye to Nini walking away next to EJ, when they were far enough from all those noisy people Ricky asked again since it seems like EJ wasn't going to open his mouth any soon "What's up?"

They are both walking next to each other but they have never felt so far away while doing it, both had their hands in their pockets not even daring to look at the other "Why didn't you answer my text all the weekend?"

"I was studying, and since you made very clear you didn't want to interrupt, I didn't let you, you know, so you have your coincience clean" Ricky gave him the fakest smile he has ever made, EJ only nodded softly looking down "That's all?"

"No, I wanted to apologize" EJ said quickly and Ricky over looked at him, he wasn't expecting for him to do that "You did seem quite tired that night, and tired brains can make some not real ideas. So I want to make sure your brain didn't made up something..." He stopped for a second like looking for the correct words to use "Something that is not real"

"EJ, this is very weird to say but you are making no sense" Ricky shook his head looking at him, EJ seemed like about to talk again but honestly Ricky didn't felt in the mood for forgiveness in that moment "Look, anyways you don't have to explain me anything, we've barely have talked anything in the past week so we might just keep like that, you doing you. It's not like we're da..."

"Don't say that" EJ interrupted him quickly surprising Ricky how serious he sounded

"Why? I am not lying"

"Because I've told you what you mean to me, and that night on the party you told me that..."

"Hey captain!!!" They both turned around to see Kaden walking over next to Howie greeting the boys with side hugs not sensing the tension in the air, so they both forced a smile on their faces "Rickster what's up?"

"Hey guys" Ricky said with a tight smile

"Ready captain?" Howie asked and EJ nodded softly

"Ready for what?" Ricky asked frowning a little bit

"We're going to a team bonding over this new sushi place they opened a few minutes away, are you coming?" Kaden asked and Ricky got annoyed, so he asked him to talk when actually he didn't have time for a full conversation, he knew that it was out of EJ's hands but he also knew he deserved more than that, so he only nodded softly and looked at EJ who had sad eyes on him

"Please come, we can talk more later" EJ asked him reaching to hold his hand

"I have lots of work and don't feel like having sushi, you guys have fun" Ricky said taking his hand out of EJ's and walking away from Kaden embrace

"Oh shit, did we interrupt something?" Kaden asked worried, they noticed how both boys looked really down

"It's okay, we'll work it out, let's go to meet the rest of the team" EJ tried to put his best smile, and if they really know him, they could have been able to see the concern on his statement

* * *

**_Elijah: tuesday 08:12 am_ **   
_Good morning, too many classes today?_

**_Elijah: wednesday 09:17 am_ **   
_Wanna have lunch together maybe? If not is okay_

**_Elijah: thursday 02:25 pm_ **   
_Water polo training is killing me, will be nice to have you next to me to finally be able to relax_

**_Elijah: friday 04:36 pm_ **   
_Please do not hate me angel_

**_Richard: friday 04:29 pm_ **   
_I do not hate you EJ, I can't_

* * *

  
He promised him coffee.

He promised a huge cup of coffee and the dessert he choose, and Ricky was only human, there was only such things he could refuse, plus they were going to meet in a new coffee shop and he loved to get to know new places to get coffee.  
The coffee shop was a few minutes away from campus, it was filled with vintage decorations and the thing he loved the most is what he thought it was a instant photoboot, Ricky would never admit how hopeless romantic he was but he expected that the night would end up with he and EJ taking some pictures there, he took off his gloves and beanie since the heater in the place was doing a great work warming everybody there, he walked to a table in the bottom of the place, but not so hided so EJ could see him when he walked in, he was focusing on eyeing all the decorations and see what he could recognized (so far some vintage posters of old movies and VHS his parents saw with him as a kid were the most familiar stuff) when a voice starlet him "Hello, welcome to Mocca's, here's the menu, I am Rico and I will be serving you today"

"Hi" Ricky managed to say surprised of seeing the boy again, he was lowkey embarassed, he promised to call him and never did "I'm Ricky, we met... I mean we talked... like we kinda just..."

"Hi Ricky, yes I remember you" Rico laughed at seeing the nervous wreck the curly boy was

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I should have at least texted you and let you know..."

"It's okay, I didn't know you were dating Caswell" Rico shook his hand in the air like dismissing Ricky's explanation

"You know EJ?" Was the first thing that came into his mind

"Everybody that goes to SoSA knows him" Rico shrugged his shoulder a sincere smile on his face, letting Ricky know he didn't hold any hard feelings for that

Ricky was about to deny the dating thing, because they weren't actually dating, but then his phone buzzed distracting him

**_Elijah: friday 07:37 pm_ **   
_I'm in the middle of a problem in the council, but I promise I will get out of here soon and I'll be there, please wait me angel_

Ricky's face fell inmediately and Rico noticed "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes, EJ is running late... he is busy with something more important as usually" Ricky gave him a tight smile that Rico knew it wasn’t sincere and it was out of pure bitterness

"I don't think that are more important than you, the guy just have a lot on his hands" Rico tried to comfort him but Ricky's smile didn't show a drop of happiness "Why don't I bring you a cup of coffee on me and I'll keep you company while he arrives? My shift ends in like 20 minutes I am sure he won't take longer than that"

"That would be nice, thanks" Ricky nodded and so Rico went back to the counter not taking more than to minutes to return with two warm cups of coffee on his hands, dark with two sugars, one of the best coffee Ricky had ever tried, and he would have been very happy if it wasn't for the fact that Rico was very wrong.  
Two hours passed and EJ never appeared, Ricky tried to be entertained by talking to Rico, they had a lot of things in common, they both loved music and Shawn Mendes was one of their favorite artists, but Rico studied dance and choreography and dreamed to be a dance teacher someday, his family wasn't loaded like most of the families in that collage so he worked on the coffee shop during weekdays and at the bar on weekends, they both knew EJ wasn't a good subject to touch at the moment so they completely avoided and now they were walking back to Ricky's loft discussing about who was the hottest spiderman "Andrew Garfield is hot indeed but I don't know, Tom Holland is just superior for me" Ricky stated making Rico snort loudly

"You are just saying that because you look like him"

"I do not" Rico rolled his eyes at Ricky who just giggled soflty "Okay, maybe I do, but like he is a million times hotter than me"

"With that I can't argue" Rico raised his hands in surrender and Ricky looked at him with his mouth wide open with a fake offended expression "What? You said it yourself"

"Yes, but it's only correct when I say it, you need to inflate my ego saying no" Ricky bumped their shoulders softly making both laugh harder, after that they arrived to his door that Ricky openen quickly "Do... you... wanna come in?" Ricky invited him unsure, he didn't want to come off as rude since Rico sacrified his night to keep him company but he didn't want to send him the wrong signal, and after the mess with EJ he didn't want to get in with anybody for a while

"Nah, it's okay, I had a long day at work and I can tell you are kinda upset" Ricky was about to deny it but Rico was faster to talk "You don't have to tell me anything Ricky, but is normal, I would've been mad too if someone stood me up, whoever that person is"

Ricky decided to not say anything because he was right, if it was Nini or Red who stood him up he would be storming against them for making him lost his time, why it was so hard to admit that the things EJ did affected him so much "Thank you, for everything, I would really like to keep talking to you, as friends" Ricky stated, if one thing was clear for him, Rico was too much of a nice boy to fuck things up between them like he did with EJ

"Wouldn't like it any other way" They both smiled at each other and Rico wrapped Ricky in a hug as a goodbye, Ricky didn't know how much he needed human embrace in that moment, so he melted a little bit in it until a clearing throat made them jump appart in surprise and Ricky found a pair of emerald eyes almost streaming flames out of them

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" EJ asked sarcasm clearly dripping on his tone

"No, no, I was just saying good bye, I better keep going" Rico said sending a warm look at Ricky who looked back mouthing a sorry low that Rico got

"Yeah you better" EJ said looking at him, and if looks could kill Rico would have been ten meters underground at that moment

"That was fucking rude and unnecesary" Ricky said loud enough when Rico was out of their sights walking inside of his place

"Oh sorry I interrupted your romantic moment" EJ said clearly mad following him inside

"My romantic moment?" Ricky snorted incredulous "I was thanking him because he spent two hours waiting with me for someone who didn't care enough to show up"

EJ stopped on his tracks softening his expression with full regret "I'm sorry, I do care it's just..."

"That something came up, I know, it's always the same" Ricky shouted and EJ flinched in his place so Ricky took a deep breath knowing that was not right thing to do, he pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers calming himself "Sorry for screaming"

"Sorry for standing you up, and then snapping at you and your friend" EJ said calmer too walking closer to Rick, he just nodded slightly pressing his lips together in a fine line "I promise the next tim..."

"No!" Ricky interrupted him quickly "No more promises to break, no more next times that won't arrive, I can't keep doing this EJ"

"Ricky come on"

"No EJ, I am tired, I am tired of getting two text messages and for you to think that’s be enough to call a day, I'm tired of searching and hoping you have any space on your schedule for me"

"You knew I was into a lot of things before we started going out"

"I know yes, that's why I am not letting you have to decide between all your other stuff and me, I'm erasing myself as a choice so your life can be easier" Ricky said fighting with all his strenght the knot on his throat and the tears that were climbing into his eyes

"Ricky no, don't say that my life is not easier without you" EJ said calmly giving a step forward Ricky at the same time he took one back

"Well, mine it is" Ricky shrugged with a sad smile and he could saw how EJ's face flinched in hurt, Ricky wanted to take that back but he knew it was the only way to keep pushing EJ away

"Youa re lying, Ricky, we can talk this out, please don't break up w..."

"No EJ, this is not a break up, because we are not dating, and we are not dating because you don't have time for boyfriends" Ricky said pointing at him again and talked again before EJ could "And it's okay that, but just... just leave alone"

Ricky turned aroung quickly walking towards his bedroom not listening to all the complains from EJ begging him to stay "Ricky please don't..." Was the last thing he heard when he closed the door and bury his face in a pillow drowning his sobs and at the same time drowning the ones coming from EJ as he walked out of his place, trying his best to keep it together until he reached his place letting himself crumble there


	7. so now you can see why i’m scared, i can’t open up my heart without a care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could something hurt so bad? That was worst than any break up he has ever dealt with, and the worst part is that as Ricky said it wasn't a break up, because they never get to officially things. EJ wanted, of course he always saw himself having a relationship with Ricky, he always stated the fact that Ricky meant a lot to him, but why he never tried harder to prove it to him? Easy, EJ was dumb. He could have a great average, ace every class, do amazing in any sport and speak five languages, but when it comes to feelings and people, he had the ability of a potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EJ POV !

How could something hurt so bad? That was worst than any break up he has ever dealt with, and the worst part is that as Ricky said it wasn't a break up, because they never get to officially things. EJ wanted, of course he always saw himself having a relationship with Ricky, he always stated the fact that Ricky meant a lot to him, but why he never tried harder to prove it to him? Easy, EJ was dumb. He could have a great average, ace every class, do amazing in any sport and speak five languages, but when it comes to feelings and people, he had the ability of a potato.

"Refreshing his instagram feed for the million time today won't make him appear here" Ashlyn grunted sitting next to him on his couch

"I know, I just wanna see him, even if it's just a story or a post" EJ said defeated throwing his phone on his side and grunted exasperated, not paying attention to the movie playing on his tv

"I'm gonna give you a crazy idea, but what if you reach out to him and you actually... I don't know... COMMUNICATE!" Ashlyn said as exasperated at him

"I texted him a few times, but he didn't answered"

"Then call, go visit him over" Ashlyn rolled her eyes

"I don't wanna push too much, I want to give him more space for him to think" EJ was pouting while hugging a pillow close to his chest like he was a small child

"Giving him too much space wasn't the problem in the first place?"

"A little bit..." EJ admited a little embarrased by how her cousing was making a very valid point

"Dear god, how can you be so smart and dumb at the same time?" She rubbed her temples trying to not get a stroke "And in case you reach to him and he wants to listen to you, what would you say?"

"That I'm sorry and I will try to do better" EJ said determinated, but was confused when he looked over at Ashlyn who had an eyebrow rised up in a judgmental way "I'm being honest Ash, I really, really like him" I migh loved him crossed on his mind but he decided that he wasn't ready to say that aloud

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just curious about what do you plan to do to make that happen" She turned a little bit to face him leaning her head over her hand that was resting on the back of the couch

"Well, like doing the things I promise the best I can" EJ said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Okay, but you have a lot of things on your plate... you barely manage to handle that, and if you ask me my opinion, I think you have to drop out something if you wanna have Ricky in your life. Now, are you willing to drop something for him?"

"I... I don't have to drop anything, I can manage" EJ stuttered, no one would ever believe that EJ was a normal person, with doubts and fears and flaws, if anybody say nobody would believe it. The only person that truly knew him was Ashlyn, and he thought he was good like that, until Ricky came to his life like a hurracane taking down all the walls he have been building up for years

"Just like you have managed so far? Because that is going great right?" Ash asked sarcastically owning a frown from EJ but she couldn't care less about it, she knew she was right "Look. I know you like him, and I can tell he likes you back, but he has a point, so you need to question if you really want to be with him and if you are willing to take the effort to do it or if he is just one more of the things you want to have under control and keep you busy so you don't think on other things"

"He is not a thing" EJ said quickly a little bit offended by the term his cousin decided to use to talk about Ricky

"Then fucking act like that" Ashlyn said in a demanding tone looking serious, but was fast to change her expression and softened it as she cuddled closer to him "Also would you order some avocado toasts from the place I like pretty please" EJ huffed amused because he knew that Ashlyn acted like a sweet innocent girl everytime she wanted something from EJ, and no matter how old they were, she would always be his baby cousin, the one he would move mountains and oceans for

* * *

"Open up! OPEN UP!!!" The coach shouted in their basketball practice "Caswell go on the left, Martinez pass it to Caswell!" The coached instructed frustrated, they have been training for hours and in the first time ever EJ haven't done one point "On your left Caswell!!! ON YOUR OTHER LEFT FOR FUCK SAKES!" EJ tried to move on the other side but his teammate that was playing against him in that moment blocked him easily making him drop the ball and ran to their end dunking the ball easily

"You okay dude?" The teammate, Caleb, one of the newest asked him concerned, EJ looked really out of himself

"Yes, just tired" EJ said shaking off the idea of him to ask more "Let's do another point and then we ca..."

"No more training for today Caswell, for fuck sakes go take a nap or a shower, you need it" The coach shouted dismising the rest of the team to the showers, EJ didn't realized that it was over 20 minutes of time as they usually trained until he checked his phone, his main hope was that Ricky would have answered any of his texts, but he didn't even mark them as read, so EJ huffed placing his phone back in his bag mad and covered his face with his hands grounting on them loudly

"I'mma do a wild guess and say you are not ecstatic right now" Kaden joked trying to light the mood but only received a death glare from EJ "Okay, no jokes, noted. But... seriously cap, are you okay?"

"Sorry, just a little bit stressed" He sent an apologetic smile that didn't reach his eyes and his friends noticed and walked closer to him, the thing about the gym dressers is that they have to share it with the other sport teams, and since that training lasted more than expected the soccer team was entering to prepare for their training, and the voices of the boys in the team were already filling the dressers, so EJ stood up quickly to grab his things and walk away when someone said something that drew his attention

“Come on dude, you’ve been with Ricky non stop the last week” EJ froze on his site while the voice were getting louder by time, indicating the speakers were approaching

“It’s been just a few times, I already promised Ricky and he hates when someone stood him up, I can’t do that, i’m not like...” Rico stopped talking immediately when he saw EJ standing in front of him, jaw clenching and his hands turning into tight fists, so tight his knuckles were turning white

“Like what? Keep going, I don’t wanna interrupted you while you talk about my...” EJ didn’t know what to say, he knew it would be so much embarrassing if he called Ricky ex and he had told Rico they actually didn’t date “Ricky”

“I was just saying i’m not that kind of person” Rico said steady, not trying to make it much of a mess, but he wasn’t gonna let EJ intimidate him neither “I don’t owe you any explanation, but just because i know Ricky care about you and your break up is still recent, I don’t want any problem EJ, for real”

“Oh, so are you saying Ricky is a problem?” EJ said stepping forward him and his teammates rushed closer to him worried about the creasing tension

“Wha.. what? No!” Rico said like it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard “Don’t put words on my mouth, Ricky is my f...”

“And what about if I instead put my feet in you ass? would that be better?” EJ threatened and both teams were already close paying attention to their interaction, Matt who was the bigger of them all placed a hand on EJ’s chest to keep him on line

“EJ, training is over, the coach will arrive soon, is time for us to leave” Matt tried to calm him down but EJ was looking at Rico with pure rage, his nostrils were expanding like crazy after every breath, like a bull who could charge any second

“Stay away from him” EJ barely breathed out

“You have no say on that EJ! You are not longer together” Rico deadpanned, he was not having any of EJ’s bullshit, and deep down EJ knew he was being ridiculous and irrational, but he has never felt that kind of heartbreak and had never missed someone like that, the fear of losing Ricky for good was taking over him and bringing the worst of him

“Cap, NOW!” Kaden said approaching on the other shoulder stopping EJ to jump on Rico just in time as the soccer team’s coach entered the dressers

“What reality shows are you discussing that you are not on the gym already? MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Let the basketball team go to rest” After the coach’s shouting Matt, Andres, Howie and Kaden managed to almost drag EJ out of the gym and sit him in an empty room that was nearby

“So that happened?” Howie said equally confused and surprised, they’ve been known EJ for over a year now, and not in the most heated matches they’ve seen him this mad and about to snap someone’s head as in just a few moments

“And now we know why you were mad” Kaden said crossing his arms standing in front of him “But that is not excuse to look for a fight Cap, you could’ve get suspended or kicked out of the team, or expelled... shit”

“Nothing happened” EJ said breathing heavily looking up at them, they all had a different expression on their face, Kaden was mad, Howie was shocked, Andres was a little intimidated and Matt was clearly disappointed, standing away from him, not daring to talk, because he knew he would snap if he did

“Yes, because we were there, what could’ve happened if we weren’t?” Andres asked worried, he couldn’t believe they saw EJ acting in such a reckless way, he remained silence just breathing heavily

“Yes, what is gonna happen next time you run into him and we are not there?” Matt finally said something walking on front EJ’s “What is gonna happen when you run into him and he is with Ricky? Are you gonna do another scene like that?”

“Hey... let’s not fight between each other...” Kaden said trying to calm the moods, Matt looked pretty mad too now and that kinda shook EJ away

“Let us alone...” Matt said and all the three guys exchanged insured looks “We are not gonna fight, I’m not that dumb...” He continued giving a look at EJ making him know that the indirect was for him

“Don’t do anything dumb” Andrés said pointing at both guys while scooting the other two boys outside of the class room.

Matt walked and sat next to EJ, they both kept  
quiet for a couple of minutes until he talked “I’m not loaded you know? My parents count every penny to keep me living here...” EJ a looked over at him confused, he knew Matt wasn’t from a rich family, they never thought of that as a problem or something relevant to their friendship, when plans were made they always counted on Matt giving something because they knew he hated to feel  
like a weight, but never pressured to give more than he could and never minded to help him in those rare cases because they loved him so much there was not price enough that could compensate the great friend he was “What i’m going with this is that the sport scholarship is everything to me y’know? If I lose that I may as well loose my life here... and the thing that keeps that scholarship is that i’m in an amazing basketball team that always win their matches, because it has a great captain that always gives his best to make the team work just as needed” EJ kept his eyes in him, softer this time, understanding his worry and why he was mad at his reckless behavior, EJ was clearly not thinking in the possible outcomes of a fight with another student

“I’m sorry dude... I just was so blinded for a minute that I didn’t saw anything” EJ admitted and Matt nodded softly

“I understand that, break ups are messy... but, do you want revenge or do you want him back?” Matt looked over at EJ who processed the questions for a few seconds

“I want him back... I want to be with Ricky”

“Then do something about”

“It’s not that easy” EJ a shook his head with a sad grin on his lips

“But have you done at least anything to make it easier?”

“Of course” EJ was quick to defend himself “I tried my best to share my free time with him, I just haven’t had much free time lately”

“But have you done something to have more free time then?” That question shook EJ on his place, he actually hasn’t and he knew it, but what could he do? Everything was taking a part of him time, and lately it was just crashing together and he was actually fucking everything by not giving anything the attention he promised at first and then it hit him

“You are right”

“I know I am, I always am” Matt said faking pride while bumping their shoulders softly making both chuckle

“I’m gonna pass that because, actually yes, you’ve been right in more than one thing” Matt know looked cryptically at him “I need free time if i want my man back, and the basketball team needs a captain that gives his best and at the moment that ain’t me, it haven’t been me in a long while, but you on the other side...”

“Wait what?” A confused smile was lingering on Matt’s lips

“Yes, that way you would be sure that we always win and your scholarship would be safer than ever”

“Are you kidding? Because this is not a funny joke”

“I’m 100% sure, you are by far the best player on the team and everybody loves you dude, they won’t have problem on that, and honestly i need a break” EJ confessed letting out a loud sigh, one of the many he has been holding for long time

“I didn’t want to say that but yes... you look like shit”

“Geez, one minute in power and it’s already up in your head” EJ joked and both laughed for some more seconds

“You really think I can do a good job?” Worry was painted all over Matt’s face

“I would bet all my money on you becoming one of the best team captains this team has ever seen” EJ gave him one of his more sincere smile that Matt gave back happily

“Thank you”

“Nah, it’s all on you”

“So now we have to think on a way for you to win back your man” Matt exclaimed enthusiastically “We need to get back to the boys and think of something”

“The captain persona is already showing, love that, lets search for the boys before they think we murder each other” EJ said standing up and patting Matt’s back softly indicating him to follow outside of the classroom on their way to meet their friends back

* * *

The next meeting with the team was a success and they all were so happy with Matt being captain, EJ has been half absent as his captain duties for a while and the team has been affected by that. Plus more free time, not random last minute meetings and he didn’t get to kick or  
lecture his teammates, but could still play and he loved to play, he was wondering why he didn’t took that decision before, it might have saved him from that huge problem that he was facing at the moment.  
And also would have saved him from the marathon he had to run on the way to council meeting because they extended the celebration and he kind of forgot about that, so he was not surprised with a very unfriendly Nini greeted him on the entrance “Caswell what the fuck dude? You are late to meeting... AGAIN!”

“I know, I know, basketball meeting extended, but I am here, where is the principal and Mr. Bennett?” EJ asked looking around not seeing neither man, the former being the president of the parent council

“They are inside already, I said we had to do another eyeing on the student agreement we managed to pull out” Nini said taking a folder out and handing him to it, he was surprised by all her job “I finished yesterday, I’m don’t wanna brag...” Nini met EJ’s gaze who was incredulous, he knew Nini loved to brag “Okay, so I do wanna brag because I aced that, it’s amazing, I don’t see a future when they say no and we will have energy saving water fountains in less than a month all over the campus”

“Wow... this is amazing. You did all yourself?” EJ asked startled getting just a happy hum of affirmation from Nini “So we should  
enter now?”

“No, they said they’ll let us know because they are talking about some budget shit the student body cannot know yet” Nini rolled her eyes and EJ nodded softly looking back at her work, they stayed silence for some minutes, he tried his best to keep it that way, but something inside him kept going back to one constant question, but he wasn’t sure he could ask, specially to her “So... how have you been?”

Nini looked over him and rolled her eyes after some minutes “I’ve been good... I would ask the same, but you look like shit so I kinda know how you are” She shrugged and took her phone out, he knew she hated to be on her phone while having conversations and she only used it when she was trying to AVOID one, so he just nodded defeated and looked back the folder trying to be less awkward “Holy shit” Nini said just after that and EJ looked curious, but he wasn’t sure if he could ask anything

“Is... is everything okay?” He shoot his shot, because he was used to Nini being lowkey a dick to him, but he couldn’t be rude even if he wanted to

“Yes... I mean no... oh shit this sucks”

“Are you okay? Can I help you with something?”

“No, no, I’m fine... it’s just... Ricky” It sounded like ten fire alarms going on EJ’s mind as well

“Ricky? Is he okay? What happened? Did he got injured or something?” EJ jumped out placing the folder on the sit next to him long forgotten

“Gee he is alright” Nini said pulled apart by his sudden reaction “I mean... as alright as you can be when your very well known parents just filled for a divorce” Nini said trying to sound not so shaking while typing something in his phone, but the worry was tinted on her tone

EJ’s memories came back at once, the heartbreak, the desolation, the feeling that love will never happen in his life because of his parents couldn’t be together for him, who else would be? Ricky always tried to sound nonchalant on that subject, but the hurt on his voice was palpable in every small crack while talking about it, and if Ricky was facing something like that he needed to be there for him, he needed to not let those dark thoughts come on his mind, he needed to let him know how loved he was “I have to go...” EJ said standing up slowly

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Nini looked at him like he just said the worst joke on the world

“I need to make sure he is okay”

“We have an important meeting right now that needs the approval of the president of the student council if we want it to make it happen EJ, don’t be ridiculous” Nini tried to shake that ridiculous idea out of his head

“I... I can’t do that right now” EJ shook his head in denial “You are the vice president, you are the one to be in charge when i can’t, and i’m dead sure you were gonna do most of the talking there anyways”

“I mean... yes maybe” Nini stood up slowly agreeing with him

“So do that, get the power you’ve always wanted” EJ started to walk away but haven’t done three steps before he turned back to her “You know what? You were born for this... Do this meeting and then next week will do the official meeting so I can step away for you to be the new president”

Nini took a step back clearly surprised, it was funny for EJ not having her looking at her with a resting bitch face “You are fucking kidding?”

“You always wanted this anyways”

“I mean yes but... but you are the one people likes more”

“Yes, but is unfair me walking away with the credit of the things you mostly do... I need free time and i’m sucking at doing so many things right now, you were born to boss around and scream at adults, this is for you and it’s selfish I keep thinking its my place”

Nini was looking at him her face slightly one mouthed “I... okay... I guess I can”

“I am sure you can, god you are gonna make cry so many people” EJ stated joking, and was released when she let out a very small amused huff “Hey a smile!”

“Shut up, don’t get used to” They looked at each other for merely five seconds with smile that made both let a huge weight out of their shoulders

“Okay, great, so i better keep going” EJ said willing to keep on his way to check on Ricky

“Wait...” Nini stopped you “He... is not doing better than you, okay? So be patient and please tell me how he is doing...”

EJ never imagined to see Nini worried for someone who wasn’t her, he couldn’t fight the fond look he gave her while nodding his head softly and waking away almost sprinting on the way to Ricky’s place

It was only around 8 minutes away from the council building, but he had to stop on a coffee shop for the treats he knew it would comfort him, a black coffee and freshly baked double chocolate cookies, he stood in front of the door for a few seconds not sure in what to do, if he could be honest he was very afraid Ricky won’t open the door, but his worry about Ricky being sad and alien were bigger so he knocked two times before hearing a low voice on the other side “Who is it?”

“Delivery” EJ tried to change his voice but the nervous wreck he was didn’t help him

“I know you voice...” Ricky said softly, but it didn’t sound mad, just tired and EJ placed his arm on the door leaning on it for a minute, closing his eyes and trying to sound as honest as he could

“But I did brought you coffee, and freshly baked cookies, your favorites...” EJ almost sang getting no response from the other side, just half a minute passed when he continue “Ricky please... I know I was never around when you needed me before, but I am here now... and I am not going anywhere soon until i’m sure you are okay... I just want you to be okay” EJ said the last part as a begging and after a minute he got no response, he was about to break crying thinking Ricky would never forgive him, he would go to deal this on his own, and by his experience he imagined the wanting to be on his own will remain for a while, but thankfully Ricky wasn’t him, and he opened his door slight and EJ’s heart flipped in his cage in every direction by seeing that gorgeous guy again.

He was a curly mess and his eyes were clearly red a puffy for crying, and he was trying his best to not sniff but failing miserably “I’m doing it only for the cookies” Ricky said stepping on a side to  
let him walk, but instead of pass by him, EJ walked directly toward him wrapping him in a tight hug that Ricky took a few seconds to process, but when he did it, he melted on it, letting... no, getting his walls completely shattered down by the sudden gesture that Ricky didn’t know how bad he needed it

“Sure you did big guy” EJ agreed tighten on his hold while Ricky buried his face on the nape of his neck, letting louder sobs come out of him


	8. but here i go, it's what i feel, and for the first time in my life i know is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At the party... I told you something right?"
> 
> "You remember?" EJ's eyes shone in excitement
> 
> "I remember I said something, and you asking me about it the next day made me more curious, but I can't catch exactly what I said" RIcky was looking at his fingers playing between them "I didn't say that I loved you right? because that would've been so embarassing and awkward"
> 
> "No, you didn't..." EJ let out a small laugh and Ricky felt some tension left his body, EJ's laugh had that effect on him "But you did actually ask me if I loved you..."
> 
> "Oh..." Ricky's cheeks were tinted red and looked away from him "And what did you say"
> 
> "I said no..."
> 
> "Oh... cool" Ricky didn't know why it bothered so much EJ's answer, but by his frown EJ knew it did
> 
> "But I did said that I could see myself falling in love with you" Ricky shoot his head up locking eyes with EJ who was looking at him fondly, he reached towards him grabbing his hand and placing it on his chest making Ricky feel how his heart was racing out of it "And I do Ricky, I do wanna try... if you want, I know I fucked up and I promised that already, but... I just... I'm not ready to give up on us"

EJ was playing softly stroking Ricky's curls while was sleeping, the music of teh ending credits of a movie playing in the background mixed with Ricky's soft snores. Ricky have been sleeping for about an hour after sobbing uncontrollably in EJ's chest during the whole afternoon, EJ's heart broke after every single one of Ricky's sobs and he wanted to do something, anything in his power to stop his pain, but he had been there and he knew that there wasn't anything in the world who would make it better, so he just held him tigh and let him get everything out of his system, repeating him that it was okay to be sad and to cry. And if Ricky was being honest, that was the only thing he needed, he needed confort and he needed to let out all the sadness he had been gathering inside.

After the night of his fight with EJ he didn't let himself be sad anymore, he didn't let himself be sad when he saw EJ around the campus rushing from one place to another, too busy to even acknowledge Ricky's presence, he didn't let himself be sad when he wanted to hang with any of his friends and they all were busy with their significant others (even Rico started to go out with his new coworker), he didn't let himself be sad when his friends asked about what happened to EJ, he just brushed them off and changed the subject, so when the news aout his parents caught him off guard in the loneliness of his home, he let himself be a little bit sad, and that little bit of sadness started to roll out forming a huge snowball, and EJ showing up at his door was another outcome he didn't expect, and like everything that came unexpected in his life, formed like a huge avalanche of emotions that he didn't know exactly how to handle so he just did as EJ told him and let everything come out, while he kept shushing him softly "It's okay, let it go, it's okay", and he did until he was so tired that he didn't even realized when he fell asleep, he felt EJ's fingertips brushing softly into the side of his face tickling him and making him open his eyes to prove himself he wasn't dreaming, and EJ was indeed there.

"How long have I been sleeping?" His eyes flickered quickly trying to adjust to the light on his living room

"Like a long hour" EJ said not taking his sight out of him, and continued caressing his hair softly, Ricky couldn't avoid the flutter feeling in his stomach under EJ's touch, he didn't seem to grow tired of it "Come on, let's get you to bed so you can properly rest" EJ said standing up and taking Ricky's hand ready to guide him to his room

"No, please, don't leave yet" Ricky said sitting up, clearly still very sleepy and EJ's heart melt at hearing his request

"No, I am not leaving... not until you ask me to, at least" EJ crunched down to be a little bit lower than Ricky who was scrubbing his eyes "But in bed we will be more comfortable than here and you need a good rest, and to be honest, me too..."

"Are you staying over?" Ricky asked pouting a little, EJ wanted nothing more than to grab him and smack his lips on Ricky's, he was being so adorable

"If you want me, yes, of course"

"Yes, I want that"

"Let's go to bed then" EJ stood up grabbing Ricky's hand who followed him into his bedroom

"Grab some pj's" Ricky indicated EJ who nodded and obliged, feeling ease in the familiarity of that small dynamic of them while Ricky placed himself under the covers. After EJ was ready he followed into the bed but stayed quite apart from him, still nervous of crossing a line with Ricky but was surprised when Ricky was the one who scoop closer to him, wrapping him in a tight hug that EJ gave back, his soft sobs came back, so he pulled even closer to him shushing him softly while stroking his hair, hoping that would bring any confort to him

"Why does this hurt so much? I knew this would happen... I mean they haven't lived in the same house in like three years" Ricky started to blurt out "It was so obvious, god I'm so stupid for crying like this... It's just..."

"It sucks" EJ completed the word he was looking for "And it's not stupid, it's normal, you whole life you think you are gonna have your parents together, you see everyone having loving parents that always talk about their love and being together till the end of days, so you expect the same for you, and when it doens't happen... it just... shook you"

"A part of me knew they wouldn't be that couple that would grow older together, but I wanted..." Ricky sobbed softly, the lights were out but he could felt EJ's gaze on him while he kept his head on EJ's chest playing with a loosen thread of his cover "No one ever sticks around me, I imagined they would be the exception, they would do it for me, but if not even my parents can stick around for me..."

EJ knew Ricky was too sleepy and his filter were off, but that didn't make it any better, realizing how huge Ricky's abandonament issues were, and the fact that instead of helping him, EJ was making him doubt more of himself and he was afraid that it would happen the same as the night they were at that party at Kaiden's, and Ricky would forget again about that conversation too, but EJ didn't care, he needed Ricky to know "I am not leaving Ricky, I promise"

"You will... everybody does..." Ricky merely whispered, the grip on the cover was loosen and his breathing was in a calm pace making EJ know he had slipped into his dreams and so EJ held him closer to him and let himself fell asleep as well.

* * *

Ricky fluttered his eyes open slowly, the light in his room was very dimmed thanks to the curtains that kept the sunshine out, he remembered the events of the day before and was not surprised when he turned around and the other side of his bed was empty, but the feel of disappointment was not absent. EJ would leave, of course he would, he had things so much more important to do than to console an unstable boy with a broken home. He felt his eyes prick with tears threatening to come out, but then a loud sound on the first floor startled him.  
He jumped out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen surprised to see EJ there crunching down picking the pieces of a broken cup.

"Oh did I woke you up? I’m sorry I broke your cup, I was drying it and it slipped..." EJ urged to explain while putting the pieces in a trash can "I’ll get you another I swear" He was wearing only a pair of joggers he used as PJ and walked over to Ricky and placed a small kiss on the forehead of the boy "How did you sleep? Are you hungry? I made some eggs with bacon"

"You cooked?" Ricky asked surprised walking slowly to his kitchen bar, he couldn’t believe seeing EJ there, neither that he broke a cup, he couldn’t see possible that EJ could do anything ungrateful

"It’s just eggs with bacon and coffee, I don’t think i’ll get picked up for chopped but we will have something in our tummies" He said placing a plate and a cup in front of Ricky, he took another set and sat himself in front of him, Ricky couldn’t fight the grin on his face

"Hmm, this is good" Ricky hummed after tasting the coffee EJ made

"Well, coming from the biggest coffee lover in the world that means a lot" EJ answered back teasingly making Ricky roll his eyes and they both started eating in silence, but Ricky's mind was going at thousand miles per minute, the day before was very blurry for all the heavy emotions that were crashing in him, but after crying them out he felt a little better and couldn't ignore the elephant in the room.

After weeks of avoiding EJ, trying his best (and failing misserably) to forget him, there they were eating breakfast and easy talking as if nothing had happened, but for more than Ricky felt less worse around him, he couldn't think in anything but the fact that something would come and Ricky would be left alone and heartbroken again

"Thanks" Ricky muttered swallowing the last bite of his breakfast while EJ took the dirty dishes to the sink and washed them, everything was so domestic and natural, but Ricky forbid himself to get used to that, he knew it wouldn't last long until EJ got a call or a text and he will sprint away again

"And do you have any plans for today or you still feel like staying home? That would be okay, you know, a perk of your best friend being the student council president is that..." EJ was saying while walking back next to Ricky but he interrupted him abruptly

"First of all, you are not my bestfriend... and talking about that, it's quite late, wouldn't you have to go to a meeting or something now?" Ricky didn't want to sound too harsh, but seeing EJ's expression made him realize that he failed, big time

"Uh oh... I was talking about Nini... Ehm, I kinda stepped back as a president so she is the council president now" EJ said scratching the back of his nexk clearly uncomfortable of the sudden mood change of Ricky and before Ricky could say something more he continue "I also stepped down as basketball captain, so I don't have to plan the training today with coach, I cleared my schedule for today, in case, you know..."

Ricky's mouth was open slightly in surprised, he didn't know exactly how to take that new infromation "What... why?"

EJ nodded towards the couch and walked there followed close by Ricky, he knew they had to talk anyways, he didn¡t expected that he will show up, console him, and they would be back to be a happy couple, he had explaining to do and broken promises to amend "So.. here's the thing..." EJ was hesitating to give his explaining because it was not a thing he liked to talk, AT ALL "When my parents... when I was in the same place at you, I didn't take it any better than you did, but I'm not the best at handling emotions so I just pushed all back and kept myself busy, before I know I was rolled in so many clubs I didn't even have time to think, and at that moment it was great, that was what I wanted" He stopped and looked over at Ricky who was looking at him with those huge big brown eyes that made his insides melt, he took a deep breath and kept talking "I didn't want to think about my relationship with my parents, I actually didn't want to have a relationship with anyone, so I didn't want to have time to think about that neither and all those extracurricular activities were perfect until... well, you"

Ricky was still in shock, opening and closing his mouth without even saying anything "I didn't want you to stop doing the things you like"

"I didn't quit, I just let someone who wanted it more and was better for it to take the control, and I actually didn't do it for you... well, I mean yes kinda, but only because you made me realize that I have a life outside those things, and that I miss hanging out with friends and that just because my parents sucked at communicating and that lead them to a dead end... doesn't mean I have to have the same fate" EJ explained and Ricky gulped hard, he couldn't deny the many times the same thought have crossed his mind

"At the party... I told you something right?"

"You remember?" EJ's eyes shone in excitement

"I remember I said something, and you asking me the next day made me more curious, but I can't catch exactly what I said" RIcky was looking at his fingers playing between them "I didn't say that I loved you right? because that would've been so embarassing and awkward"

"No, you didn't..." EJ let out a small laugh and Ricky felt some tension left his body, EJ's laugh had that effect on him "But you did actually ask me if I loved you..."

"Oh..." Ricky's cheeks were tinted red and looked away from him "And what did you say"

"I said no..."

"Oh... cool" Ricky didn't know why it bothered so much EJ's answer, but by his frown EJ knew it did

"But I did said that I could see myself falling in love with you" Ricky shoot his head up locking eyes with EJ who was looking at him fondly, he reached towards him grabbing his hand and placing it on his chest making Ricky feel how his heart was racing out of it "And I do Ricky, I do wanna try... if you want, I know I fucked up and I promised that already, but... I just... I'm not ready to give up on us" Ricky was still speechless, for all the things he expected for EJ to say, that was definetely not it

"What did I say?"

"What?" EJ asked confused

"When you told me you could love me, what did I say?" Ricky's brows were knitted, he looked like trying his best to remember but without success

"You said you wanted that too... to love me, I guess" EJ shrugged, taking his other hand slowly, careful to not scare Ricky away and now they were holding both hands on EJ's lap

"Drunken statements are sober thoughts they say" Ricky said with a shy smile looking at their hands interwined, and EJ grinned widely, glad that didn't actually scared him away "We would have to work on a lot of shit EJ..."

"Yes, I know" EJ stated "You are not perfect neither, I mean... you have to tell me if you are bothered by something because if you act like you are okay with everything then I would probably keep doing stupid shit... I'm not that brilliant as I look"

"Wow, EJ Caswell admitting his is not that brilliant, I would've loved to record that" Ricky said making both chuckle

"Nope, sorry you miss your chance" EJ said with a laugh that die quickly making him gulp hard, trying to gather the courage to ask him "Did I?" Ricky looked at him puzzling "Did I miss my chance too?"

Ricky noticed how his voice was completely fearfull and how his hold on his hands tighted a little bit more, as if he was afraid Ricky would take them away and he would never hold them again, Ricky couldn't lie to himself, he wanted his chance too, he wanted to actually try that with EJ, he wasn't ready for them to be over neither "No" EJ looked over and they locked eyes, Ricky noticed how they were glassy, but the wrinckles in the corners of his eyes were telling him how happy he was "But we have to talk, if something is bothering us. I mean, we don't have to know every detail about each other, but we cannot expect to hear from the other just over the campus gossip site"

"I agree" EJ let out a laugh mixed with a hard breath he didn't know he was holding "Also... there's this thing that kinda bothered me all along..."

"What is it?"

"I never got to call you my boyfriend" EJ said with a smirk on his lips, trying his best to control his voice so it wouldn't notice how nervous he was about that, Ricky let out a sigh, happy that that matter wasn't a thing that only bothered him

"You are an idiot, you know?" Ricky said untangling one of his hands to place it on the crack of EJ's neck to bring their faces together and crashing his lips, EJ was fast to answer the action, both sighing hard, without breaking the kiss, they didn't have any idea how much they could miss the contact of their lips together, such a small part of their bodies, yet it let out a full firework show in their stomachs, they could felt the other grinning while kissing nonstop "So you really are free all day today?"

"Yep, and tomorrow only have classes after noon" EJ said between kisses and groaned loudly when Ricky pulled apart

"Great, because I've been locked up here for like I feel years, so we can have lunch out?" Ricky said with a teasing smile, knowing that EJ's plans didn't included going out, but when he saw Ricky's pleading big brown eyes, he just couldn't say no

"Sure, sure, if that's what you want"

"Yey, that's what I want, but I need to shower first" Ricky said standing up and walking towards the bathroom while EJ sighed loudly throwing his head back at the couch flustared "Aren't you coming?" Ricky asked, a playful shrimmer in his eyes that made EJ snap his head up to look at him with a smirk growing quickly on his face, he jumped on his feet willing to catch Ricky but the curly haired boy rushed to his room giggling, EJ sprinted over the stairs catching him just as he crossed the bedroom door, causing that both clashed and fell on the bed EJ on top of him becoming a pile of giggles.

After a few minutes their laughter calmed down, but EJ was still on top of Ricky and brushed some curls out of his forehead to have a better view of his face, it was the first time he saw his face that up close in days and he hated himself for denying that pleasure.

"Hi boyfriend" EJ said with a wide grin on his face

"Hey boyfriend" Ricky answer beaming and so EJ leaned joining their lips once again, neither seemed to get tired of kissing, Ricky's hands were roaming up and down EJ's back while EJ was holding Ricky's face closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss, to eliminate every possible gap between them.

After a few minutes of making out EJ felt how Ricky's boner was growing under him and he smiled at that, he missed so much every part of Ricky, and that wasn't an exception, he took that as an invitation to keep grinding harder on him and took off his t shirt, which Ricky allowed him to do gladly, then Ricky moved one of his hands to the rim of EJ's pants, playing with it for a few minutes until he slipped his hand in completely taking EJ's harden and starting to stroke it slowly causing him to let soft moans against his mouth "Weren't about to take a shower?" EJ asked teasingly while moving his mouth over Ricky's jaw lingering small kisses

"We are... so we can make a little bit of a mess of us before that" Ricky said breathless while EJ sent shrivers on his spine with his kisses, and that was all EJ needed before he stood up skipping out of his bottom pieces and taking Ricky's off as well, EJ took some seconds to look at the boy, curly messy hair, flusshed lips, and blushed cheeks and nose, his dick was hard against his abdomen, some drops of pre cum already decorating his tip and there was not a better sight on the world for EJ, that boy was a master piece. At that thought he placed himself over him again devouring his lips fiercely, like he couldn't get enought of him, trying to get all the Ricky he missed those awful days that they were apart "You are so fucking hot angel, god you make me crazy" EJ muttered against his lips causing him a huge smile and a moan of delightful

"I wanna fuck you so bad, I want you to ride me till I don't feel my fucking legs" Ricky grunted, his voice was raspy, deep and demanding as always when he was being intimate with EJ, that made EJ crazy and he couldn't wait anymore, he had been on Ricky's apartment a handful amount of times so he knew to reach over the second drawer of his night stand for a metallic envelop and a little bottle, he opened it fast placing the condom on Ricky's dick carefully and then proceeding to drip a good amount of lub on his dick, after putting the bottle back on the nightstand EJ crawled back on top of Ricky, opening his legs and placing his dick steady on his entrace and inserting himself deadly slow on Ricky's dick, they both let out a deep and low moan, EJ leaned to kiss Ricky again "God, I missed being inside you, you are so tight babe" That motivated EJ to start moving up and down Ricky's length, and Ricky started thrusting following his pace

"Fuck babe, I missed you inside me so much too, don't pull out never" EJ teased but that made Ricky grunt and give him a slightly harder thrust, they kept doing it for a few minutes, telling each other how much they missed, how hotter it was doing it being boyfriends and many other dirty things to just drive the other crazy, it didn't took long for EJ to cum spilling himself all over Ricy's abs and chest and that was quite a sight for sour eyes if you asked Ricky, so he just grabved EJ by his hips and motioned a couple of harder thrusts against him until he came undone and the boy crumbled in his chess, not caring the least that he would make much of a mess on his chest with his own jizz,

Ricky slowly pulled out and cupped EJ's face kissing him, this one was slow and lazy, but it didn't calm the flutter feeling that was settle on their lower stomachs everytime their lips brushed together "Please let's never fight again" EJ pleaded after pulling apart causing a big fondly grin on Ricky

"Let's not" Ricky said not fighting the probably dumbly smile on his lips, after some minutes of laying there trying to catch their breaths Ricky sttod up slowly, taking off his condom and knoting it keeping it in a hand while offering the other to EJ "Come on boyfriend, we have to get clean for our lunch date"

Ricky said smiling wide and EJ imitated, even if he still felt his knees quite weak, Ricky calling him that way and being excited to spend time with him was enough motivation for him "Sure boyfriend" He repeated the word playfully but happy to be able to call him that way, taking his hand and following him to the bathroom to clean up eachother (not before a second round there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, i only have the prologue left and it will be all !!!  
> let's hope im not dumb enough to delete this again :D


End file.
